Taunt
by Penny52143
Summary: Byakuran asked Tsuna to go to a parallel world and make sure that it doesn't get destroyed. How will Tsuna do in a new world that is different then his own? With an older brother and a mean Nana on top of that? Also, he is now a new born baby. Just how will this end? Ooc, Oc's. DON'T OWN anything, only the idea.
1. Prologue

**Penny: This is the first time I wrote a Fanfiction, so please be nice. I will take criticism but please, don't be so harsh that it ruins my whole day. I don't know where I'm going with this so any advice would be happily accepted. Lastly, I'm not a good writer so advice on how to improve will be happily accepted too.**

* * *

"Tsuna, please do this. That world will be destroyed if something isn't done and the destruction of that world will affect all the other worlds, including this one. You're the only person who can do it. All I can do is send you there, but I can't send you in the past to change what is going on in that world. That is something only you can do, by using the Vongola rings; not even myself of that world can do anything and when he tried he was almost destroyed," said a white haired man, with purple eyes. While leaning forward in his seat in from of Vongola Decimo aka Tsuna, who has been the boss of Vongola for eight years, ever since he was sixteen.

Tsuna, a small, feminine looking boy (probable will never look like a man) with the softest looking light brown hair and a mother eyes the color of milk chocolate, sat in a chair with a desk full of papers in front of him.

"Byakuran, I know that this is something I should do. It's just that I don't want to leave my family behind," said Tsuna.

"I know and I don't want you to do this either but this world that I need you to go to, yourself there isn't going to become strong enough to fight his older brother or change his brother for the better. He will need a sky like you to pull him out of the dark future he is leading that world to. We can't let all the worlds be destroyed by him," said Byakuran in a dead serious voice uncharacteristic to his silly, sly attitude.

Tsuna gave a sigh and said, "Byakuran, what will happen to this world if I leave? The world that Ghost came from was destroyed same with the world he came from when he left."

"I made sure that, that won't happen this time; you will not be taking Tsuna place or being a new person in that world but you will be reborn (not Reborn, reborn) in that world."

Tsuna just sighed and asked the question he has been dreading to ask since Byakuran asked him to go to another world; "What will happen to this world, once I leave?"

"..."

"I thought so..."

"When you are older in the other world you can meet the me of that world and he will have all my memories from this world," said Byakuran, trying to counsel the brunette he has come to see as his sky.

Once again sighing, the Vongola Decimo looked up with a burning resolve in his eyes and said the words that he would later say was the best thing he had did for all the parallel worlds and for himself... After all he never wanted to be Decimo in the first place.

"I'll do it."


	2. Hiro

**Penny: I hope everyone likes this chapter; I have no idea if I did Tsuna's part right. Also, I will try to update as much as possible but worse case scenario I update once every two weeks. Please, let me know what you think so I can make this story good for everyone. Again I'm just a beginner.**

Ototo- little brother

Aniki- big brother

"Talk"

_'Thought/flashback'_

"Speaking in Italian"

* * *

The first thing Tsuna realized when he woke up was that he was in a white room and tired.

'_Where am I?' _thought Tsuna as he inspected the room. It was a hospital room by the smell of antiseptic and everything being white. On the side opposite were he was, he saw a bed where is Mama laid looking tired in a hospital gown.

"Would you like to see your son, Mrs. Sawada?" said a deep voice that interrupted Tsuna's inspection of the room and it was only when he felt himself moving that he realized that he was being carried by the man of the voice and that he was the size of a new born baby and wrapped in a light blue blanket.

'_Good thing Reborn isn't here; he would have hit me for not realizing that I'm a baby... HIE, I'M A BABY_," thought Tsuna. Then Byakuran's words came back to him.

Flash Back

"_I made sure that, that won't happen this time; you will not be taking Tsuna place or being a new person in that world but you will be reborn in that world."_

End Flash Back

'_This is what he meant by being reborn and I must be tired because I'm a baby now; babies sleep a lot. I should have know that there will be surprises in this world. I wonder..._'

"Here you go Mrs. Sawada," said the doctor as he handed the baby to Mrs. Sawada and interrupting Tsuna's thoughts.

"Thank you, doctor," said Nana, as she took her new born son from the doctor who then left while a nurse came in making sure everything was going okay for the mother and her new born child.

"C-c-c-CUTE!" yelled Nana as she looked at her new son and startling the nurse. But the nurse agreed that Nana wasn't exaggerating when she said cute. Her son had doe eyes the color of milk chocolate that had a soft edge to them with brown full eyelashes, light brown hair that spiked up in tufts that looked like the softest thing in the world, peach colored skin, and a heart shaped face with a dainty body, that when older will no doubt look like his Mama with nothing marring his skin and softer then any baby skin ever felt.

When Tsuna heard his Mama yell 'cute' he sweat dropped and thought '_she is exactly like Mama back before...' _Tsuna shook his head to get rid of depressing thoughts. _'Now is not the time to get depressed. I need to focus on living a life in this world, but before that I need a nap, I'm so tired,' _thought Tsuna as he fell asleep in his Mama's arms.

Nana, noticing her son fell asleep and that her husband and little Hiro-kun wasn't with her turned to the nurse and said "When you leave can you send my husband and my other son in?"

"Sure, Mrs. Sawada," replied the nurse as she left the room.

(::)(::)(::)

"Papa, when will I see my Ototo?" asked a little boy of age four with narrow blue eyes and spiky blond hair with tan skin, while looking up at his Papa, while they were sitting on a bench, outside a hospital room.

"Hiro-kun, you have to wait for Nana and your Ototo; it shouldn't take much longer," said a man who looked like an older version of the little boy except he had brown eyes and not blue as well as a well muscled body.

"But Papa, I want to see him now," Hiro said with a pout.

"I know you do, but-"

"You may come in now," said a nurse interrupting what 'Papa' was going to say.

Before anyone knew, a little blond blur ran into the hospital room where a brunet woman with brown eyes laid in a bed looking tired, holding a bundle in her arms. Hiro ran straight towards her and the bundle in her arms.

Hiro, peering into the bundle in his Mama's arms saw a cute little baby boy.

"Mama, is this my Ototo?" asked Hiro in wonder.

"Yes, he is," said Nana with a smile.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" yelled Iemitsu, when he got a glance of his new baby boy from behind Hiro, making the boy jump.

"Papa, don't be so loud or you'll wake up the baby," said Nana, in a scolding manner.

And she was right; Tsuna once hearing his Papa's loud voice woke up still feeling tired.

'_I wonder what Papa is being so loud about? It must be super cute in order for him to scream it at the top of his lungs_,' thought Tsuna as he looked around.

Hiro, seeing his Ototo look around quickly leaned over and look him straight in the eyes.

"Hey, Ototo, I'm your Aniki. I can't wait till you're older, then we can play baseball and catch and have loads of fun. We will also, have fun when you come home too and play and, and other stuff..." Hiro kept rambling, till his Ototo grabbed a piece of his hair and pulled him down to his level and smiled really cutely at Hiro, making Hiro blush at the cute, innocent smile.

'_He's got such soft hair; I think Papa was talking about him when he yelled cute because he really is but not when he is older. Also, I can't believe I got an older brother; I always wanted a sibling_,' thought Tsuna while giving a smile to Hiro once he looked at him.

But the moment was interrupted by another loud yell by Iemitsu, "I got such cute boys. I can't wait to brag about them at work!" while leaning from where he stood and hugged his boys, with Hiro complaining to his Papa and the baby giggling at the two's antics.

Nana, not hearing her name in with the boys or getting hugged by Iemitsu, had a dark look come over her face as she let her hair cover her eyes.

'_I can't believe Iemitsu would like our boys looks better then mine_,' Nana thought.

Everyone seemed oblivious to Nana's dark features, except for Tsuna. Tsuna seeing his Mama's dark face quickly included her into the family moment by wiggling in her arms and giving her a bright smile once she looked at him.

Nana seeing her new born son smile at her took away her dark look and replaced for a bright smile of her own and making her realize that they haven't named him yet.

"Iemitsu, Hiro-kun, I think it's about time we name the new addition to are family," said Nana.

Iemitsu, realizing his wife was correct, looked at Hiro and said, "Why don't you name him Hiro? He is your Ototo."

"Really?" asked Hiro as he looked at his Papa, then his Mama, who smiled and nodded at him.

Smiling widely he looked at his Ototo, who was starring at him like he knew that he was going to hear something important. Then looked at his parents and said, "Tuna; his name will be Tuna."

Nana and Iemitsu couldn't help but laugh, while the one at question looked like he was about to cry.

"Hiro-kun, how about Tsunayoshi and for a nickname call him Tuna?" asked Nana after she calmed down from laughing.

Hiro pouted but nodded non the less when he saw his Ototo look at him, like he was silently begging him to agree.

Iemitsu was just about to comment on the name of his youngest when his work cellphone went off making the room atmosphere tense.

Iemitsu sighed as he answered his phone.

"Why are you calling Lal? Did something happen?" he asked.

"You need to get back now, Iemitsu," came a response from Lal.

"Alright, I'm on my way," said Iemitsu as he hung up. Turning from his phone he saw his family looking at him with different expressions; Nana looked sad, Hiro disappointed, and Tsunayoshi with... understanding and... pride? Iemitsu shook his head after he looked at Tsunayoshi. Then looked at his wife with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry sweety but work just called me and they need me back to be a hero," he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Nana didn't seem to notice the fake smile as she smiled back and said, "I know; your work is important."

While Hiro smiled and said, "When you come back can we play catch?"

Putting on a real smile, this time with Nana noticing the difference, Iemitsu said "Sure, and maybe we can have cute, little Tuna play too."

_'I'm NOT cute and I can't believe Papa was talking about me when he said cute,'_ Tsuna thought.

With one last hug for each of his family, Iemitsu left the hospital.

Alone with her sons, and tired from just giving birth, Nana pushed a button on the side of her bed calling for a nurse.

Five minutes later, the same nurse from earlier, came in and ushered Hiro to the day care for the kids at the hospital and put a now named Tsunayoshi, in a crib in the nursery, where he feel asleep immediately but before Tsuna fell asleep he thought '_This is going to be an interesting life and I can't wait to be with my Aniki.'_


	3. Parent Day

**Penny: I might update tomorrow and if I don't then an update will come on Monday. Please remember when you are reading this that Nana is stupid and I might have one more chapter before Reborn comes. Lastly, please tell me what you people what; I still don't know exactly were this is going so any ideas will be greatly appreciated. **

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**"Demonic voice"**

"Italian"

* * *

Time Skip: Four Years

"Hiro-kun~ Mama~ breakfast is ready," yelled Tsuna from the bottom of the stairs, wearing an apron and holding a spatula having just finished make omelets for his family.

"I'll be there in a minute, Tuna," yelled back Hiro, running from his room trying to get his tie tied; he wanted to give Kyoya less reason to attack him then their daily fights in the morning; he had his Ototo fuss over him and mad him sad when he saw him injured. Also, since Ototo would be with him today he wouldn't have to have the daily fight with Kyoya since he (Kyoya) knew that Tsuna didn't like fights; he would only have to fight if he broke a rule today but tomorrow would be another fight.

"Kay, Mama you need to eat too," replied Tsuna.

"Mama will be there in a moment Tsu-chan," said Nana as she hung up the phone, as her conversation came to an end with a bright smile.

"What are you so happy about Mama?" asked Hiro as he walked down the stairs.

"I'm just excited about going to your school today for parent day and that Papa is going to meet us there today. Also, he will be with us for a week," Nana said with another bright smile.

"I can't wait to eat Tuna lunch," said Hiro while walking to the kitchen where Tsuna was serving an omelet on three plates and making final preparations for seven bentos.

"Good morning," said Tsuna as he put the plates with omelets in front of Hiro and Nana as they took their seat.

"Thanks for cooking breakfast, Tsu-chan; I just had to talk with Papa on the phone today," said Nana as she took a bite of her omelet.

"It was no problem Mama. After all I've been able to cook since I was three (AN:Tsuna is mentally Twenty-eight)," said Tsuna with a 1,000 watts smile.

"Thanks for the breakfast Tuna and I still say you should be a chef when you grow up; your food is the best, even better then Mama's," said Hiro as he was half way through his omelet and missing Nana's glare at Tsuna.

"I'm glad you like it Aniki," said Tsuna as he took his seat, having just finished preparing the bentos, and trying to ignore the glare he was getting from Nana.

"I'm serious, you should start making breakfast every morning," said Hiro as he finished his omelet and got up to put his plate in the sink; Nana's glare became even deadlier.

"No, no, Mama always cooks for the family. Today I was just helping her out," explained Tsuna.

"Mama, can Tsuna make breakfast every morning?" asked Hiro while looking at Nana, whose expression turned to a strained smile when her oldest looked at her.

"Sure, Tsu-chan can do that," said Nana.

"Are you sure Mama? You're the one who always cooks the meals," said Tsuna unsure of what to do, with Hiro giving him a pleading look and Nana glaring at him now that her oldest wasn't looking at her.

"I'm sure," Nana said in a strained cheerful voice and a smile that was dangerously close to a murderer before they attacked their victim.

"O-o-o-okay," stuttered Tsuna while Hiro gave a huge cheer and Nana looked totally like a murderer.

"**Tsu-chan,** finish your breakfast, so that we can go to meet up with Papa and go to school," said Nana in a dangerously sweet voice as she left half of her omelet unfinished.

"O-o-okay," said Tsuna, as he hurried to finish his meal quickly.

After the dishes were done and everyone was ready to go, the three started walking to Hiro's school. Hiro was carrying the seven bentos (saying he was strong and didn't need any help from Tsuna) and Nana carried his backpack, with Tsuna walking next to Hiro in front of Nana not carrying anything.

"So, are you excited to go to your Aniki's school, Tuna?" asked Hiro looking at Tsuna.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to see Takeshi-nii again, either. He is always fun to play with, he's great at baseball, and we haven't seen him in two days," answered Tsuna happily, then having a pout at the end.

And Tsuna wasn't lying. Takeshi had come over to the Sawada house almost every day and is like an adopted brother to the two Sawada brothers. So, Takeshi not coming over in two days has been unheard of, since he became friends with Hiro. Also, Takeshi is on the baseball team like Hiro and after all the games, the three would go to TakeSushi and eat sushi and play catch at the park afterward.

"Do you think he is better at baseball then you're Aniki?" asked Hiro looking half serious, half playful.

"Nope, Aniki is the best," said Tsuna with a big shake of his head.

"Tuna, you're so nice," said Hiro as the three walked into the schools gate where a certain prefect was leaning against a wall.

"Kyoya-nii!" yelled Tsuna as he ran and glopped the prefect, who immediately reciprocated the hug and gave one of his smiles reserved for cute small animals at Tsuna.

All the students and teachers still weren't use to how the two interacted together. They still ended up stopping what they were doing and staring at them. Till the prefect gave them a glare and leaked a little KI into his words as he said, "keep moving, Herbivores."

"Kyoya-nii, here's your bento; I know you don't like crowding so you don't have to eat lunch with us," said Tsuna as he handed a purple wrapped bento, that was previously on top of the pile that Hiro was carrying, to the feared prefect who took it without question. Since Tsuna has been making him bentos for exactly a year, when they met last parents day. Where Tsuna came with his Mama to see Hiro and he made a bento for his Papa, who didn't show up. So he gave it to Kyoya who was doing his patrol. At first Kyoya refused and looked like he was going to bite little Tuna to death, but then Tsuna gave a level one puppy dog eyes that no one can say no to (unless you don't have a heart like a mean Nana). Kyoya ended up liking his food that happened to be made my Tsuna and Tsuna, seeing that the prefect liked his food, started sending Hiro with a purple bento for Kyoya.

When the three walked past the prefect Hiro gave a nod to Kyoya as he left, who gave a look that said 'we will fight harder tomorrow.'

After the short walk to Hiro's classroom, on the right side of the door stood Iemitsu. Who, once, seeing his family, ran to his boys, picked them up and spun around yelling, "I missed you boys."

"Papa put me down, I'm a not a kid anymore," yelled Hiro while Tsuna hugged back and stayed in Iemitsu's arms as he put Hiro down.

"You will always be my little boy, just like Tsuna with always be my Tuna," said Iemitsu with a large grin.

"Papa," whined Tsuna at being said to always being a Tuna.

"Sorry Tuna but you always will," said Iemitsu and Hiro at the same time while Tsuna pouting at the two.

"Hmph," said Nana get the three's attention.

"Oh, sorry Sweetheart, how have you been? I haven't seen you in two years," asked Iemitsu as he hugged his wife with Tsuna between the two.

"I've been fine," said Nana as she put on a fake smile that fooled everyone except for Tsuna.

"We should be getting to class; I don't want to be yelled at by Sensei for being late," said Hiro as he started pulling Iemitsu into the classroom.

"Right, I can't wait to see how Hiro-kun is doing in class," said Nana as she walked in behind the three.

Once they were in the classroom Nana, Iemitsu, and Tsuna went to the back with the rest of the parents and the younger kids, who aren't in school yet and sat next to Mr. Yamamoto, who immediately went into a conversation with Iemitsu and ruffled Tsuna's wild soft hair. While Hiro went to a window seat on the far side from the door, where on his right sat Takeshi.

As soon as Hiro took his seat he started a conversation with Takeshi, "You ready for the game tomorrow?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah," said Takeshi with a big smile that was real, "I've been practicing with my dad for the last couple of days. That's why I haven't been over the last couple of days," he added as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ototo has really missed you; he asked about you everyday," Hiro said.

"During lunch we can eat together on the roof and I'll come over today with my dad; I'm sure dad will like to talk more with Iemitsu-kun, and the three of us can play catch in the backyard," said Takeshi with a wide grin.

"That would be awesome; lets ask during lunch," said Hiro as he turned to look at the front, were their Sensei just walked in and started calling attendance. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiro saw Takeshi do the same.

Time Skip: After School At Sawada Household

While Iemitsu and Mr. Yamamoto were talking and joking with each other in the kitchen and Tsuna, Hiro, and Takeshi were playing catch in the backyard having a blast, Nana was having the worst day of her life.

First, her oldest son liked her youngest son's food more then her's, Iemitsu had ignored her in favor of her sons and when giving her a hug still kept her youngest in his arms. Also, when walking into the classroom Iemitsu started talking with Mr. Yamamoto and still kept her youngest in his arms, while ignoring her again. And during lunch everyone (Iemitsu, Mr. Yamamoto, Hiro, and Takeshi) were giving Tsuna-kun complements on his cooking (something that should have been her complements).

Lastly, when the Yamamotos came over, after they asked during lunch if they could, all through the walk home her husband had been talking non-stop with Mr. Yamamoto and Hiro-kun, who had looked at her with adoration and love before she had Tsuna, was now only paying attention to Ts-Tsunayoshi.

A similar thing happened two years ago were Iemitsu listened to Tsuna and came to visit when they talked over the phone one of his once-a-month calls (something that he started when Tsuna was able to start talking which was when he was one year old).

Even after Nana had asked him to visit, since a little before Tsunayoshi was born, but the only reason why he most likely came, was because he came with his boss (AN: Ninth sealed Hiro's flames after he got scared by a alley cat but Nana doesn't know this), who left three days before Tsunayoshi was born. And there Tsuna asked when he was two if 'Papa can you visit us?" and Iemitsu was there in four days. He only stayed fora week before he left but that was more then he had ever done for her.

But, it wasn't till the Yamamoto's left and the kids had come inside that she saw what she truly didn't want to see.

Sitting on the couch in the living room was Iemitsu, her husband, watching Hiro read Tsuna a story while he sat on the floor with Tsuna on his lap. The eyes that were from her husband and oldest son that use to look at her that way, were now directed at Tsunayoshi. And when she walked into the living room and saw Tsunayoshi direct loving eyes, that looked like mothers eyes when they look at their child at her, she couldn't help but HATE him and think '_You stole my life away, and all you can do is smile at me and look at me with eyes that I want from Hiro-kun and my husband. But they won't look at me like that because you are what they see important in this world. You who are still young and ignorant of the world has stolen from me and have TAUNTED me with people who are not my family.'_

This was the day Nana decided: Tsunayoshi wasn't her son and she would never see Iemitsu as her husband or Hiro as her son, for they had sided with Tsunayoshi and not her.


	4. Fated Day

**Penny: I won't be able to update tomorrow but I will on Saturday. Also, next chapter we finally have Reborn. **

"Talk"

_'Thought'_

"Italian"

**"Demonic voice"**

Time Skip: Tsuna Is Eight

"Tsuna, please wake up!" yelled Hiro, as he held an unhealthy white hand that connects to an equally unhealthy white small body that had a oxygen mask on.

"I'm sorry Sawada-san, but we don't know what is wrong with your son," said a doctor that was next to Nana, who was as far as possible from the boy in the hospital bed.

"Do you know if he will wake up and what made him go into the coma?" she asked in a uninterested voice that left the doctor stunned.

"No, we are trying everything to find out what made him go into a coma, but there has never been a case like his before," replied the doctor.

"Mm, whatever," she said while walking out of the hospital room, leaving Hiro crying harder from hearing what his Mama said and holding onto Tsuna's hand that wasn't attached to two machines, and a furious doctor.

'_How can Mama do this? What did Tsuna do to deserve this; nothing. I should have picked him up from school today and been with him, maybe, maybe he wouldn't be..._' thought Hiro as he looked at Tsuna and remembered what had happened to end up in a hospital with Tsuna in a coma.

Flashback: Today During Breakfast

"_Tuna, I won't be picking you up from school today because I have baseball practice," said Hiro as he finished eating breakfast made by Tsuna._

"_It's fine Hiro, I can walk home by myself," said Tsuna as he finished cleaning Hiro's and his dishes in the sink._

"_Are you sure? Mama hasn't been coming home till really late and she did leave early again today," replied Hiro worried about Tsuna being home alone._

"_I'm sure Hiro, you worry to much," said Tsuna playfully._

"_Okay," said Hiro as he started walking to Tsuna's school to drop him off and then head to his school to have his fight with Kyoya and give him his bento._

: At Home After Baseball Practice

"_Tuna, I'm home!" yelled Hiro as he took off his shoes in the hallway._

_Getting no reply, Hiro started to worry a little and started looking for Tsuna; he wasn't in the kitchen, his room, or bathroom. So, that either left the living room or Tsuna wasn't home. But, when he did find Tsuna he wished that he wasn't home because on the living room floor with a little blood trail from his mouth was Tsuna._

"_Tsuna!" Hiro yelled as he ran to Tsuna's body._

"_Tsuna! Tsuna! Tsuna wake up!" screamed Hiro as his Ototo wasn't waking up no matter how much he shook him._

_After a moment of getting his thoughts together, Hiro called his Mama, using the cell phone his Papa gave him for his first year of middle school, since she wasn't home like he came to expect from her recently and after three rings he finally heard her voice, but for some reason it didn't sound like her either he thought as she said, "What do you want?"_

"_Mama, Tsuna isn't waking up and he has a trail of blood coming from his mouth; what should we do?" Hiro asked._

"_I know Tsuna won't wake up; he wouldn't wake up for me when I came an hour ago to get a change of clothes since I'm staying at a friends today," she explained._

"_Mama, what is wrong with you? Tsu..." yelled Hiro but was interrupted by,_

"_Fine call the hospital and get an ambulance on its way, I'll meet you at the hospital soon. Also, tonight I will be staying at a friends house if you haven't realized," Nana said as she hung up._

_Hiro still trying to get over what his mother said called for an ambulance and as he waited for them to get to him he called Iemitsu, who took a few rings to answer but was the fasts he had ever answered his phone when someone in the family called him, and when he did it was in his usually happy tone he used when talking with his family._

"_Hey Hir-" Iemitsu said but was interrupted._

"_Papa can you come home?" asked Hiro in a pleading voice._

"_Hiro, we've been over this; I can't just leave work without a good reason or if I ask in advance. The only exception to that was a few times Tuna asked me," answered Iemitsu in a happy voice since he gets to talk with his son, something he doesn't get to do except once a month. But that happy voice was instantly shatter at what his oldest said next._

"_Papa, Tsuna isn't waking up and he has a blood trail from his mouth," said Hiro hastily as he was starting to hear sirens in the distance._

_There was a pause from the other side of the phone but then Iemitsu said in a serious voice, "I'll be there tomorrow morning," and hung up before Hiro could say anything else._

_After Iemitsu hung up it was only another minute before the paramedics were in the house and wheeling Tsuna on a stretcher to an ambulance and Hiro was being ushered into the back with Tsuna._

End Flashbacks

"Come on Tuna, you have to wake up. I've have a important game coming up in two weeks and you have to be there to cheer me on," whispered Hiro as he stayed with Tsuna for the rest of the day and ended up falling asleep in the chair next to Tsuna's bed and never, not even once, did he let go of Tsuna's hand.

(::)(::)(::)

Iemitsu was having a good day by mafia standards; no enemy familia plotting to attack, no one died, no fights, he finished his paperwork that got tired of reproducing, gloated to all of his subordinates about his lovely wife, popular oldest son, and sweet cute Tuna. Lastly, he got to annoy Lal when she came to him to say that she felt different. She talked with Colonello, who also said he felt different, but in a good way. However, after awhile she got annoyed with him and left half way through what she was saying. She gave him a slap before leaving, which wasn't that bad. Yup, he was having a good day. It was going to turn into an even better day when his Hiro called him.

Not even thinking about how when he gave one to Hiro and Tsuna saying to only call in emergency's, he answered in a bright voice, "Hey Hir-" but was interrupted.

"Papa can you come home?" asked Hiro in a pleading voice.

_'Ah, my little Hiro misses me, he just acts like a big boy but he's still my little Hiro,'_ thought Iemitsu before saying in a happy voice,"Hiro, we've been over this; I can't just leave work without a good reason or if I ask in advance. The only exception to that was a few times Tuna asked me."

"Papa, Tsuna isn't waking up and he has a blood trail from his mouth," said Hiro with sirens in the background. The good day just became a bad day and the goofy smile almost always on his face fell as was replaced with a serious face.

Not even thinking about what he was doing Iemitsu said in a serious voice that matched his face, "I'll be there tomorrow morning," and hung up before Hiro could say anything else.

Getting out of his office chair he had been leaning back in he got up and started walking to the CEDF private jet while calling Nono.

On the first ring Nono answered and asked "What's wrong Iemitsu?"

"I'm going to Japan to see my family, Tuna is going to the hospital," said Iemitsu as he thought back to the sirens he heard, "I'll have Lal take care of everything while I'm gone," he continued.

"Alright, thank you for letting me know," answered Nono in a grandfatherly voice.

"I'll be back in two weeks," said Iemitsu as he hung up as he had arrived at the jet.

What Iemitsu didn't know was that both his sons, within a year, would be going to the hospital a lot.

(::)(::)(::)

When Iemitsu got to the hospital at seven in the morning he expected to see his lovely wife and Hiro sleeping next to a bed that would hold a Tuna that didn't look any different from when he last saw him just asleep, but nothing in the world could have prepared him for what he saw.

On a hospital bed was his Tuna that looked as pale as a ghost and looked so small covered in white sheets with an oxygen mask on his face, and his hair laying limp on the pillow as it spread all around his head, and two machines hooked up to his right arm while his left hand covered by his oldest son's hand with said hand attached to a body sitting in a chair and leaning on Tsuna's bed. Also, no Nana, his lovely, sweet, caring wife was seen.

Not wanting to disturb Hiro, since he had bags under his eyes and looked like he had only fell asleep a couple of hours ago, Iemitsu took a seat in the chair on the other side of Tuna and took his large hand and cupped his face, against his tan, healthy skin Tsuna looked even worse.

And through the week and a half that Tsuna was in a coma, Kyoya came and visited everyday after he did his patrol. Takeshi and his father came to visit Tsuna and Takeshi played catch with Hiro for a little while in the garden, the hospital had. While Yamamoto-san talked with Iemitsu and brought sushi for the father and son to eat since neither had eaten much in the week and a half. Something both the Yamamoto's thought was a bad idea because Tsuna would give them an ear full of not eating right and a lecturing Tsuna is a scary Tsuna. And Iemitsu never asked about Nana again after he saw his sons face when he asked where she was.

But when Tsuna woke up at around noon, he had a burning resolve in his eyes that Hiro and Iemitsu rarely ever saw. Also, when Tsuna woke up they couldn't help but give him a hug and not let go for the rest of the day and night. They thought '_Tuna can finally get better and not be so pale anymore,_' but they didn't know that Tsuna would never be healthy again. That he would never get his peach skin back and always remain as white as a snowflake, that would enhance his beauty. Making him the envy of every girl and get everyone to look twice at him.


	5. Reborn

**Penny: I won't update tomorrow but I will try to update on either Monday or Tuesday. Also, let me know what you think and give me ideas of where this should go. I'm just a beginner so I don't know all the detail something like this need. Lastly, Nana wouldn't be like this if Tsuna wasn't a better person then she was. **

"Talk"

_'Thought'_

**"Demon voice"**

"Italian"

**Tiltle**

Japanese: Sora Bara means Sky Rose

* * *

**Sawada Hiro**

Date of Birth: July 28, xxxx

Age: 14

Status: Future Vongola Decimo

Gender: Male

Fear: Bats, anything bad happening to his younger brother, Tsunayoshi

Bio: Popular in school, captain of baseball team, elder brother of Tsunayoshi, cheerful, handsome, Idol of the school, leader, strong, top of class in academic and overprotective of his younger brother Tsunayoshi.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** (Tsuna/Tuna)

Date of Birth: October 14, xxxx

Age: 9 (AN: Tsuna is four years younger than Hiro most of the time it is only between the two's birthdays that they are five years apart)

Status: Civilian

Gender: Male

Fear: Spiders and zombies

Bio: Cutest person in the world, motherly, scary when he lectures people and when angered (not easily angered), weak immune system, doesn't go to school since one year ago when he was hospitalized but before that was on the honor roll, great cook, benevolent, sweet, couldn't hurt a fly and loving.

**Sawada Nana**

Date of Birth: March 31

Age: 34

Status: Civilian; stay at home mother

Gender: Female

Fear: Snakes and anything happening to her sons

Bio: Lovely, sweet, kindhearted, cares deeply for her husband and kids.

Reborn read the three files a few more times, as he drank his coffee on the Vongola jet, and couldn't help but think that the file was mostly of Iemitsu exaggerated bragging. There is no way you could have a perfect son like Hiro and someone who is that sweet that Iemitsu keeps say Tsuna is. In Iemitsu words 'Tuna is the nicest person in the world and is cute, lovely, and puts everyone before himself.' Yup, there is no way, a person like that, existing in this world, thought Reborn. It would only be later that he realized that it is possible to be perfect like Hiro and there is a person who is sweet to everyone like Tsuna.

After memorizing the files, Reborn thought about how his cover was a friend that Iemitsu sent to tutor Hiro and make sure nothing happened to Tsunayoshi and that he knew nothing about the mafia. Also, he thought about all the tutoring he will be doing for the next year. But mostly he looked at the files of all the students at Hiro's school for potential guardians.

So far he only found three potential guardians. From what Iemitsu has said about his sons' friends Yamamoto Takeshi is a close friend of both Sawadas and Hibari. Kyoya has a soft spot for Tsuna who makes him a bento everyday and sends it with Hiro. Hiro used to have daily fights with Kyoya but after what happened to Tsunayoshi a year ago he only fought with him once a week. Sasagawa Ryohei will be easy to get for a guardian because his little sister Kyoko has a crush on Hiro and he thinks Hiro is extreme for having his weekly fights with Kyoya. Also, the only guardian Reborn will have to find is the Mist guardian because he had already set in motion for the rest of the guardians to come to Japan and find Hiro or him.

By the time Reborn had finished looking at all the students files, the jet was landing at Namimori in the morning, so that Reborn could watch what Hiro did for the day and Iemitsu told Hiro, Tsuna, and Nana that Reborn wasn't arriving till dinner time.

When Reborn reached the Sawada's house he expected to see a woman with brown hair and eyes to come get the mail but instead a boy, with blond hair that fell into deep blue eyes and tan skin in a school uniform, came out to get the mail. His mind automatically supplied that he was Hiro his student and when Hiro looked up from the mail straight to Reborn, he couldn't help but be a little impressed. When Hiro made a move to start walking towards Reborn, a sweet voice from inside the house asked, "Hiro did you get the mail?"

When Hiro turned and started walking back to the house he said, "I got it, Tuna."

Reborn, still amazed at what his future student had shown, couldn't help but be exited that he wouldn't have to teach a dame like Dino. Also, Tsunayoshi did sound sweet like Iemitsu said but that didn't mean he was a nice person and he still hasn't heard or seen Nana, yet.

An hour later Hiro started walking to school and thinking about the stare he felt on him, when he was getting the mail this morning. Tuna said it was nothing and had one of those smiles on his face that said 'I know something you don't and this isn't going to hurt you' so he knew it wasn't something to be bothered by but that didn't stop him from worrying. As soon as he left the house the feeling he was being watched came again. When he looked at where the feeling was coming from, he only saw a bush and continued walking to school, trying to ignore the feeling.

Reborn was impressed by his new student. First, he could tell where he was no matter the distance and when he looked away to see if he only felt someone if they were looking at him, he saw his student stay tense and ready to run at a moments notice. Also, when he fought with Kyoya, he liked what he saw with both boys; they had great potential for boss and cloud guardian but they still would need training; training the Worlds Greatest Hitman would provide. It seemed that the first school bell was the time when they stopped fighting and they both had equal amounts of injuries, even though there wasn't many and were just cuts and bruises.

Takeshi was a natural-born hitman; his eyes were sharp and he had good instincts. He only needed to be trained and he would be an excellent rain guardian. A bonus was that Hiro didn't need to do anything to get him to become a guardian because the two acted like brothers. Also, during P.E. the two were on the same team for basketball, even though they where on the baseball team, they made a great team and won the game for their team.

Ryohei didn't seem like a brother to Hiro but more like a good friend. During lunch Hiro gave him a bento and the two of them had a small boxing match in the boxing club room. Also, Ryohei's little sister, Kyoko, it was obvious she had a crush on Hiro. During class she kept looking back at Hiro. Hiro turned a little red as Kyoko came and talked to him in front of the baseball team after class.

All in all, Hiro was popular in school and he really was smart and paid attention in class unlike most students. He didn't have any enemies and all around had the perfect life. It seemed perfect but it wasn't. When Reborn watched him at home he saw Hiro's life wasn't perfect and neither was he; he had two major flaws in his life.

All day long Hiro had the feeling someone was watching him; he tried to ignore it. Especially during his fight with Kyoya and Ryohei because it was during the fights that he felt it burning with approval for some reason. Also, when he and Takeshi-nii were in P.E. the stare seemed happy. With all the stares and emotions coming from them, Hiro could honestly say that he didn't like them and didn't want them when he was at home with Tuna.

As soon as Hiro walked into the door of his home, he knew that his mother wasn't going to be coming home for the rest of the week (today is Monday). Even when Papa said he was sending a friend to tutor him, even though he was the top of his class that would be staying with them. But when his Ototo came into view from the kitchen all his worries left him, the stare disappeared, and he couldn't help but smile at him when Tsuna walked up to him and gave him a hug and asked, "How was your day, Aniki?"

"Kyoya and I tied and he asked if you would make him hamburger steak tomorrow in his bento. Takeshi-nii and I rocked the basketball court and Yami, the basketball captain, asked both of us again if we wanted to join the club. Also, Ryohei and I had a match during lunch and he said 'extreme thank you for the bento!' and he wants sushi tomorrow," Hiro said as he let go of Tsuna so he could take of his shoes and put on his slippers.

"No more stares and is there anything you want tomorrow for lunch?" asked Tsuna with a look of curiosity and a little knowing in his eyes.

"Only a few times and whatever you make Tuna is great, how was your day? You didn't collapse today?" said Hiro as he walked to the kitchen to eat a snack that Tuna always made for him when he got home from school.

"I went grocery shopping and cleaned the house so that it looked good when the home tutor/friend of Papa's showed up. Also, I bought Italian ingredients so that he would feel more at home when he got here. I didn't collapse because nothing was too strenuous for me today," answered Tsuna as he took a seat across from Hiro and started drinking some tea.

"Tuna, you're too kind," said Hiro between bites of homemade dangos.

"Aniki, there are many more people kinder than me and I'm just being courteous," said Tsuna with a big blush and took his cup and Hiro's plate to the sink and cleaned them.

"You're the kindest person Tuna," said Hiro as he pulled out his homework and started working on it as Tsuna started cooking dinner for Hiro, the home tutor, and for himself. Every once and awhile having small talk with Hiro.

Hiro finished his homework at the same time Tsuna was making the final preparations for dinner. As Tsuna was putting the food on the table and Hiro was putting the plates and utensil on the table the doorbell rang.

Tsuna cleaning his hands on his apron approached the door, leaving Hiro to finish setting the table.

Reborn didn't know what to expect when he waited for someone to open the door. But he could honestly tell you, he didn't expect to see a small boy with pale skin, soft brown doe eyes that had a softness Reborn saw in mothers eyes, brown hair that stuck up in all directions that looked really soft, wearing an apron over an orange tee-shirt and blue jean shorts that showed of his curves that were in all the right places; in one word: cute. Reborn had to do a double take when the boy looked left to right then looked down right at him with a smile on his face that was on his lips as he opened the door.

'_He is really here; Reborn is finally here and he looks like a child. I'm so close now to taking away this worlds curse,' thought Tsuna._

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn. Home tutor to Hiro," said Reborn, breaking the silence that came as Tsuna and him were studying each other.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Reborn," said Tsuna as he let Reborn and lead him to the kitchen, where Hiro was sitting on a chair at the end of the table.

"Tuna, was there anyone at the door?" asked Hiro, as he didn't see anyone with Tsuna.

"Ciaossu, my name is Reborn," said Reborn as he hopped onto a chair on the left side of Hiro, while Tsuna took a seat on the other end of the table, across from Iemitsu.

"Papa always did have weird friends," said Hiro as he started eating spaghetti and Italian bread.

'Hiro/Aniki is going to have a torture session tonight,' thought Reborn and Tsuna at the same time.

"Hiro, you should introduce yourself before you make comments on people," said Tsuna, in a reprimand tone.

"Sorry Reborn, my name is Hiro," said Hiro with an embarrassed smile.

"My name is Tsunayoshi but please call me Tsuna," said Tsuna with a smile at Reborn before he started eating.

Reborn said nothing, as he observed the two brothers and after he finished his inspection, he started eating but after the first bite he froze.

Tsuna seeing Reborn frozen started to think his cooking was bad and said, "Sorry, it was my first time making Italian food and I wanted to make it for you because Papa said you were from Italy."

"It's good," said Reborn, understating the food as it tasted like heaven in his mind.

Tsuna, not expecting a complement, especially from Reborn went silent till he said, "Thank you, Reborn. I'm glad you like it."

The rest of the dinner was filled with small talk.

After dinner was done, Tsuna not feeling good and thinking that he did too much today said good night to Reborn and Hiro.

Once Reborn and Hiro were alone in the kitchen Hiro started to lead Reborn to the guest bedroom but Reborn would have none of that and hit Hiro into his room that was right across from Tsunas room.

"Reborn, what was that for?" asked Hiro as he rubbed his head, where he was kicked by Reborn.

Pulling out his Leon gun, Reborn pointed it at Hiro making him go silent.

"I'm your home tutor; it's my job to make you the best mafia boss for Vongola," said Reborn, enjoying the shock in his student's eyes and knew he was going to enjoy the rest of the night educating Hiro on his family and mafia.

Reborn and Hiro left each with their own bento and bentos for Ryohei and Kyoya the next morning with Tsuna giving them a good-bye hug each. Halfway to school the duo ran into Kyoko who blushed at seeing Hiro, while Hiro blushed thinking about how embarrassed he was yesterday when she talked with him in front of his team.

"Hey, Hiro-kun, I didn't know that you had a second younger brother," she said, still as red as a tomato.

"I don't, this is Reborn my home tutor and see you later," said Hiro trying to get away from her before someone saw them but Reborn would have none of that.

"I'm the Worlds Greatest Hitman, Reborn and I'm tutoring Hiro to be a boss," he said in a squeaky voice and held Hiro pant leg so he couldn't leave.

"It's nice to meet you Reborn-kun," Kyoko said as she got down to Reborn's level.

"Don't you have to meet up with Hana-san, Kyoko-san?" asked Hiro desperately.

"Right, see you later Hiro-kun, Reborn-kun," Kyoko said as she left.

"You like her," Reborn stated as he took his Leon gun with dying will bullets in it after Kyoko was out of sight.

"No I-" Hiro started to say but was interrupted by Reborn.

"Confess with your Dying Will," he said as he shot Hiro in the forehead.

Hiro's body laid on the ground for a second before all his clothes except his boxers were burned off and yelled "I WILL REQUEST MELON BREAD FROM TUNA WITH MY DYING WILL!"

If Reborn was anyone else, he would have faced palm as Hiro went running back to the Sawada's house.

Tsuna was having a good morning; he got a compliment from Reborn and Aniki for breakfast, able to find another bento for Reborn so he wouldn't get hungry while watching Hiro. After they left he started cleaning the dishes and thinking about what he was going to have for lunch and what he should make for dinner. It was only when he finished the dishes that he almost got a heart attack as his Aniki came running at him in only his boxers yelling "TUNA I WANT MELON BREAD FOR LUNCH!"

"Aniki, why are you in your boxers?!" yelled Tsuna as he was grabbed by Hiro and forgetting the effect of Dying Will Bullets.

"I WANT MELon bread," he said as he started to pant for some reason unknown to him.

"Aniki, go put a uniform on and I think I bought some melon bread yesterday, so you can take that with you when you head to school," Tsuna commanded as he started looking for the melon bread as Hiro, with a blush, went to his room to put on a uniform.

"That was what you regretted?" asked Reborn as Hiro walked into his room.

"Reborn what was that about?" Hiro asked as he started getting dressed again for the day.

"I told you about the dying will bullets yesterday," Reborn said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh, right, sorry. I just didn't expect it to be like that," Hiro said sheepishly.

"Now hurry to school before you're late," said Reborn as he disappeared out the window as Hiro looked at his clock, to see that he had five minutes before he was late to school, something he has never done before.

"REBORN!" screamed Hiro as he ran out his door, past Tsuna who handed him his school bag with a melon bread in it and ran to school.

(::)(::)(::)

Five seconds. Hiro made it to school with five seconds to spare.

"That was a close one, Hiro-nii," said Takeshi as he turned to Hiro, when he took his seat and wait for the teacher.

"Wasn't my fault," answered Hiro as he panted.

"I heard we have a new student from Italy today; what do you think he will be like?" asked Takeshi with a big grin.

"I officially don't like Italians," said Hiro as he thought about Reborn.

"Why is tha-," started Takeshi but was interrupted by the teacher as she walked in with a teen with white hair and green eyes.

"This is Gokudera Hayato, an Italian exchange student," said some unknown teacher.

The teacher was about to tell Hayato where to sit, when he walked towards Hiro and kicked his desk; making Hiro not like Italians in general.

"Pathetic," Hayato said as he took his seat behind Hiro.

"What was that about?" asked Takeshi as he helped Hiro put his desk in the right place.

"I don't know," Hiro said as he looked behind him, only to see a glare, "but I think I will find out later."

Takeshi looked at Hayato and asked with a serious face when he turned to Hiro, "Do you want me to come with?"

"No, I can handle it but if you come over to my house you would make Tuna very happy to see you again; you didn't visit yesterday," said Hiro as he started to make plans for later and ignoring the lesson that he already knew.

"I will, Tuna-nii can be scary if you don't visit him," said Takeshi as he scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh.

(::)(::)(::)

When the fight between Hiro and Hayato began after school, Reborn expected to have to shoot Hiro in order for him to beat Hayato but it seemed like he underestimated his student because he was a fist fighter going against a bomber.

Hayato had seen many different types of people but he has never seen someone so determined and confident as Hiro. And it just pissed him off more.

Hiro was able to use his head when he went against Hayato. All through the day he was making plans for traps he could use but in the end, he decided he was going to use his stamina to dough and figure out Hayato weakness and then exploit it. Simple.

When Hayato started throwing bombs at him he just kept dodging and staying calm. As time stretched on, Hayato started throwing more bombs at one time but when he tried to triple the bombs he dropped some. Expecting to be blown up and not being able to move Hayato closed his eyes till he felt someone tackle him to the ground away from the bombs.

Opening his eyes, Hayato saw a head of blond hair and heard him say, "Are you okay?" and Hayato was speechless by what he heard.

_'This is bad, if Tsuna finds out that someone got super hurt in a fight I will get a lecture and he would mother Hayato to death. Hayato doesn't deserve to die from being mother to death and it seems like this is Reborn fault,'_ thought Hiro as he starting to freak out when Hayato didn't say anything.

"Thank you, Tenth!" yelled Hayato with dog ears and a tail waging behind him with sparkle eyes.

"You're…welcome," said Hiro with a sweat drop.

"I'll follow you to the end of the earth; I'll be the best right hand man you could ask for," said Hayato as he went on to do a speech of how awesome and kind Tenth was.

Hiro interrupted him and said, "Lets head to my house; my Ototo can take care of are injuries."

That just seemed to make things worse as Hayato started banging his head against the ground say "I'm not worthy to be in the presence of Tenth brother or to go to his sacred house."

"Its fine," said Hiro as he grabbed Hayato's arm and started dragging him to his house.

When Hayato walked into the Tenth's home and was told the Tenth's Ototo would take care of their injuries, he didn't expect to see a womanly looking little boy with pale skin, brown eyes like a does and soft brown hair in an apron.

"Hiro what took yo-," he started to say but once seeing someone with his brother and that both were injured he went into Mother Hen mode level 3.

**"What were you two doing?! Get into the living room, now and don't agitate your wounds,"** he said in such a stern and scary voice that both boys ran to the room and didn't move a muscle as they waited for Tsuna to come back with a first aid kit.

This was the day Hayato came to fear and respect Tsuna, Tenths' Ototo who would be later known as 'Sora Bara' and is feared by everyone in the mafia for what he does to people who have angered the usually sweetest person in the world.

As Tsuna started cleaning Hiro and Hayato's wounds Reborn watched through a widow and couldn't help but think '_Storm has been acquired_,' with a smile. Also, that Tsuna could be scary, but not even in death would he admit that.


	6. Lambo, Bianchi, and Haru

**Penny: I won't update till either Saturday or Tuesday because I will be with family for the holiday and traveling.**

* * *

"Tenth's Ototo, you don't have to do this," Hayato said as he tried to push the bento back into the pale hands.

"It's fine, you and Aniki are friends, and just call me Tsuna," said Tsuna as he pushed the bento back into Hayato's hands while dragging him to the kitchen, so he could have breakfast with Reborn, Hiro and him.

"But, I already troubled you last night with taking care of my injuries and then letting me stay the night. I can't trouble you for breakfast and lunch, Te-Tsuna," Hayato said at the last second as Tsuna released a little KI and turned a scary bright smile to him. Not arguing any further he was placed at the chair on the right side of the table with Reborn on the left and the brothers at the ends.

"It's fine and eat up while the food is still hot," said Tsuna happily for he finally, after twenty years, got Hayato to say his name, and started eating with Reborn and Hiro.

Hayato having no comeback started eating and froze at the first bite.

Feeling déjà vu, Tsuna asked if it was okay with Hayato quickly saying that it was the best food he had ever tasted, which earning a small blush from Tsuna.

"Aniki, you drag Takeshi-nii by the ear today after school here; I have something to say to him for not coming yesterday or the day before," said Tsuna as breakfast continued.

"Tuna, I can't just do that and he will come when he does. He has been practicing a lot lately," Hiro said while finishing his breakfast.

"He shouldn't be practicing so much, or he will hurt his arm," Tsuna said with a concern face that got everyone at the table mad at Takeshi for worrying Tsuna.

"Don't worry Te-Tsuna, I'll bring the baseball freak here, right as the bell rings," yelled Hayato as he got a determined gleam in his eyes.

"Hey, baseball can't be used in an insult, it's the best sport ever," said Hiro, defending the club he was captain to.

"I've very sorry Tenth for my inconsideration, I shall commit seppuku," yelled Hayato as he grabbed a knife from no where and was about to gut himself, when Hiro tackled him to the ground yelling no.

"It's fine Hayato, just don't use baseball in an insult," Hiro said as he took the knife away.

"They're so lively," said Tsuna as he took his and Reborn's plates to the sink, where he proceeded to clean them.

"They are apart of the Vongola Famigila," said Reborn as if that explained everything from his seat on top of Tsuna's head and started playing with his hair.

"Oh, the mafia game you and Hiro are a part of. Does that mean Hayato joined to?" asked Tsuna as he put the dishes away and then walked to the kitchen while both Hayato and Hiro were getting ready to go to school.

"Of course Hiro-dame would choose the people I recommend. Also, Hiro-dame, I will be staying with Tsuna today. Get Takeshi to join your family or else I will shoot you," said Reborn as he watched with Tsuna as the two got ready for school.

"I don't want Takeshi to be a part of-" Hiro started to say but was interrupted by a bullet next to his head.

"Reborn, no playing with toy guns; they are dangerous and are a bad influence," said Tsuna as he took the gun from Reborn's hand.

Reborn didn't know that Tsuna took his gun away because he didn't want him to shoot at Hiro but he did know that he just let Tsuna, a civilian, take away one of his precious guns. He would have to be on guard more often around Tsuna, since he couldn't let just anyone take his gun away.

"Now Aniki, Hayato, don't forget to share the bentos and bring Takeshi-nii here," Tsuna said in a commanding voice and giving both boys a hug.

"Will do Tsuna/Tuna," said Hayato and Hiro at the same time.

"Good," Tsuna said as he ushered the two boys out the door.

Walking to the kitchen, Tsuna put the gun in a drawer above the counter so that someone Reborn's size couldn't get it. But Reborn wasn't a normal baby, so he would get the gun later when Tsuna wasn't looking.

"Now that it is just the two of us, why don't we get you into some comfy clothes and go to the park to have a picnic," said Tsuna

Not having any time to say anything, Reborn was carried to Tsuna's room. Once inside the room Tsuna put Reborn on his bed while he went through a closet and pulled out a pair of blue jean shorts and a yellow tee-shirt in Reborn size.

When Tsuna was getting Reborn clothes, he was looking at Tsuna's room and saw that it was clean and sparkly. As Reborn was musing deeply about how a nine year old could keep their room so clean, he didn't expect it when Tsuna took of his fedora and changed his suit into a pair of comfy clothes before he was picked up by Tsuna. He put his fedora back on his head with Leon before he was carried out the room.

"There we go, now we can go to the park," said Tsuna as he let Reborn sit on his head as he walked downstairs and picked up a picnic basket as he walked out the door.

(::)(::)(::)

When Reborn and Tsuna got to the park, Tsuna asked what Reborn wanted to do first as they could go play on the playground, take a nap under Sakura trees, or go for a walk around a lake.

Reborn, not tired for once and didn't want to walk, decided they would go to the playground.

Tsuna couldn't believe that he was now pushing his, in a parallel universe, home tutor Reborn on a swing. When he was a boss and someone told him he would be doing that he would have sent them to Ryohei to see if they were okay or Mukuro to see if he was mental sane. But here he was nine years old and pushing Reborn on a swing.

The rest of the afternoon was spent going down slides and doing other things around the park. At one point one of the girls that was playing near Reborn and Tsuna, fell and scraped their knee. Being the kind hearted person he was, Tsuna ran to her and pulled out some disinfected and a band aid that he always carries with him.

As Tsuna was taking care of a girls injury, Reborn was thinking that Tsuna was really too nice and that people in the mafia would use it to their advantage if they found out about him. With that thought in mind Reborn went through a list of people that owed him favors and that could take care of Tsuna when he was making Hiro Vongola boss. Realizing that he had a lot of people that owed him favors, he decided to choice someone at a later date as Tsuna came back to him, with the little girl yelling thank you behind him and Tsuna giving a smile in return.

"Ready to have lunch, Reborn?" asked Tsuna, as he bent down and picked up Reborn.

Reborn, just realizing that he was hunger quickly agreed.

Sitting under a Sakura tree, on a blanket Tsuna had spread out, Tsuna started to take out two bentos and a small container of food for Leon. As the three started to eat, a boy in a cow suit started running at them.

"Reborn I, Lambo-sama, have come to kill you!" yelled the boy as he threw pink grenades at Reborn and Tsuna, who was right next to Reborn. But Reborn just kicked the grenades and the kid away.

"Reborn, don't be so mean to other people," scolded Tsuna as he walked to Lambo, who had large tears and snot streaming down his face.

"There is no need to cry, Lambo," said Tsuna in a sweet motherly voice, as he produced a hanker chief and started rubbing the snot away. Making Lambo instantly stop crying and held onto Tsuna as he started carrying him to where Reborn was sitting with a death glare that would make anyone want to commit suicide just to get away from the glare.

"Reborn, apologize for hitting Lambo," said Tsuna as he took his seat with Lambo in his lap, making Reborn jealous as he wanted to sit there since it was comfy.

"Yeah, stupid Reborn, apologize and then I will kill you!" yelled Lambo.

"I don't apologize to people of lesser status then me," answered Reborn as he started to eat again but was stopped as Tsuna took away the bento.

"Reborn, you don't go hitting people without a reason and just because Lambo threw fake grenades at us is not a reason; there is no way a pink grenade actually works and you won't get this bento back till you apologize," said Tsuna with a stern voice, that if he wasn't trying to not laugh at the hitman's face, would have made him run around in circles in his head for speaking in that tone of voice to Reborn.

Knowing that he could easily get the bento back Reborn was about to use Leon, when he remembered he can't blow his cover and let Tsuna know about the mafia. Reborn debated about letting him keep the bento but he really wanted to have the heavenly made food and he was hungry. So, swallowing his pride for the first time for someone else besides Luce he apologized to Lambo.

_'I can't believe he apologized,'_ thought Tsuna, for he thought he would never see the day Reborn apologized, least of all to Lambo; he just wanted to see what Reborn would do. He automatically put the bento in front of Reborn as he started to eat while feeding Lambo some of his bento.

"Haha, the Great Lambo-sama got out an apology from Reborn," Lambo continued to laugh but was stopped by a stern look from Tsuna.

"Lambo, Reborn apologized, it's only fair you do the same for saying you will kill him," said Tsuna.

"But, I don't want to," said Lambo with puppy dog eyes and directing it at Tsuna.

"You're not getting out of the apologue," Tsuna said sterner.

"I'm sorry Reborn," Lambo said not like it, but getting a smile from Mama making it worth it.

"So, how do you know Reborn, Lambo?" asked Tsuna as he was curious if it was like back in his parallel universe.

"The Great Lambo-sama was at a bar and Reborn, with a bubble coming from his nose, and I talked, Mama," said Lambo deciding to call Tsuna Mama because the food was great and he was really nice and warm.

"Lambo, just call me Tsuna," said Tsuna quickly once he saw a gleam in Reborn' eyes and feeling weird for being called Mama.

"No, Mama you need to be addressed correctly," Reborn said before Lambo could answer.

"Well, I hope Aniki understands," said Tsuna with a thoughtful face that covered up the grin he wanted to wear when he saw Reborn lower his fedora hiding his anger at not getting a reaction from Tsuna.

"Speaking of Mama, where is Mama's Mama?" asked Reborn, curiously as he finished the bento that Tsuna gave him back.

A dark scowl and sad eyes made it to Tsuna's face, before it was quickly replaced with a forced bright smile. But the change in facial expression from the normal motherly ones, made Reborn not like what was implied and it was worse after what Tsuna said next.

"She is busy with a friend," said Tsuna.

"Where are Mama's friends?" asked Lambo, thinking someone as nice as Mama had to have a lot of friends, especially nice ones he could get candy from.

"Mama only has brothers, because Mama is weak and doesn't go to school," said Tsuna looking at Lambo with a small smile.

"Why is Mama weak and not going to school?" asked Lambo.

"Mama got sick a while ago and hasn't gotten better," said Tsuna with a smile that neither Lambo nor Reborn could place.

"If Mama is weak, then Lambo will take care of him because Lambo-sama is strong," said Lambo as he started to flex his non-existing muscles.

The laugh that Tsuna made, had everyone in the park look at him, with blushes, a few nose bleeds, and made others stop and stare. That is till a glare from two children made them look elsewhere.

(::)(::)(::)

When the trio got home after playing some more at the park, Tsuna with Reborn on his head and Lambo in his arms, saw this woman with pink hair sitting outside the Sawada household.

Upon seeing her beloved Reborn, Bianchi ran towards him yelling, "Reborn, my love, I have come to kill the Vongola Decimo so that you can come back and be with me in Italy."

Then she saw that her beloved was sitting on top of a cute boy, who she honestly could say was prettier then her and when older would have every man and woman after him but right now he was competition for Reborn' affections and an enemy to her.

"Poison fo-," she started to attack with, when she was stopped by a boy with blond hair and blue eyes that she realized belonged to the Vongola Decimo, who she tried to assonate early that morning and during lunch.

"Aniki!" yelled the cute boy, who she now realized is the younger brother of Decimo.

"Ototo," said Hiro, making Tsuna stop from walking to his brother to make sure he was alright; Hiro only called him Ototo if he was serious, if something was wrong, or when he was sick or just after he had a collapse.

"Get inside, Ototo," Hiro said in a boss voice with a boss aura around him.

Taking Lambo with him and leaving Reborn with Hiro, Tsuna walked into the house worried about his brother, Hayato and Takeshi who were behind Hiro.

"What were you going to do to my brother, assassin?" asked Hiro in a boss voice that made Bianchi fear what he would do if he found out she was going to kill him or worse, killed him.

Hayato started convulsing on the ground making Takeshi lean over and pick him up, while Hiro still kept his eyes on Bianchi knowing that Takeshi would take care of Hayato.

Seeing her own Ototo, Bianchi took out a pair of goggles and put them on making Hayato stand up straight in Takeshi arms.

"Aneki, what are you doing here?" asked Hayato.

"I'm here because Reborn needs me," said Bianchi with hearts in her eyes as she looked at Reborn.

"She's here to teach Hiro-dame Art and Economics," said Reborn ignoring Bianchi.

"Who is she to you Reborn?" asked Hiro, still keeping an eye on Bianchi incase she attacks again.

Reborn, secretly proud of Hiro said, "She was my fourth lover."

"I'm Reborns lover, and that Ototo of yours isn't stealing him from me," she said with a fire in her eyes.

Everyone except Reborn choked at that while Reborn just lowered his fedora.

"Tuna-Fish isn't a stealer," said Takeshi with his usual smile.

"You've lost it Onee-san!" yelled Hayato.

"My Ototo would never do anything like that and he can't have a relationship till he is at least twenty and even after that, he needs mine and Papa's permission," said Hiro looking scary as he thought about people trying to date his Ototo.

'_Overprotective,_' was everyone's thoughts as they looked at Hiro.

"Bianchi will be staying in the guest bedroom while she is tutoring Hiro," said Reborn breaking the silence that enveloped everyone.

After what Reborn said everyone started walking to the house, where Tsuna had a snack ready for everyone. Hiro explained that Bianchi was part of the mafia game to Tsuna. Also, Reborn told Hiro that Lambo, who was almost strangled when he called Tsuna Mama, was a part of his famigila and complained to Tsuna that the cow would be to stressful for him, which Tsuna said he wasn't and made Hiro drop the subject. Also, Reborn asked if Hiro made Takeshi part of his famigila, which he answered with a no and no one saw the two till dinner, where Hiro looked worse for wear.

When Takeshi was helping Tsuna make dinner together, while everyone else was doing something (Reborn and Hiro, Hayato and Bianch were talking and Lambo was taking a nap where Tsuna put him on the couch in the living room) Tsuna started a conversation.

"Why haven't you been coming by Takeshi-nii?" asked Tsuna point blank, as he noticed the whole time while making dinner that Takeshi wasn't using his right arm as much as he usually does.

"Haha, sorry Tuna-Fish, I've been busy practicing baseball; my batting average keeps going down," he said with a sad look in his eyes.

"It's probably because of your arm," said Tsuna as he started cutting up vegetables.

"What do you mean?" asked Takeshi, honestly confused.

Tsuna looked at him weirdly before he took his right hand and put a little pressure on Takeshi right arm. Takeshi couldn't have stopped the hiss that came from his mouth and Tsuna, hearing the hiss, let go.

"That's what I mean," he said and resumed cutting vegetables.

"I know it may sound stupid but baseball is my life and if I'm not good at it I'll loose my friends; I don't want to loose my friends especially Hiro," Takeshi said depressingly that was highly unusual. He would have kept staying depressed if he wasn't hit by a spatula multiple times on the head.

"Even though your grades are low Takeshi-nii I never took you as an idiot. Thinking so low of Aniki, and if the rest of your friends doesn't like you cause you're not the best then it's their loss of a great friend," Tsuna said still holding the spatula in an attack ready position.

Shocked by what Tsuna had said Takeshi was silent before he got a huge grin on his face that reached his eyes for the first time in weeks.

"Thanks, Tuna-Fish," he said before he started working on the stove burner.

The rest of the preparation was done in silent but the atmosphere was of comfort and if someone saw the two they would think of a mother cooking dinner and a child helping them out.

(::)(::)(::)

It was official; Reborn was going to kill Hiro. No matter what Reborn did, Hiro wouldn't ask Takeshi to be in his famigila. He tried every type of threatening without his gun because he didn't want Tsuna to take away another (he hasn't gotten his other gun back because Tsuna moved it to a different hiding spot and he couldn't find it), manipulation and many different ways but now he has been pushed, to do the ultimate underhanded move.

Get Tsuna on his side, so that Hiro had no other option but to agree with Reborn.

It was a brilliant plan but Reborn had to use all of his hitman manipulation and cunning to do it perfectly. And the perfect opportunity came when Tsuna took him and the cow grocery shopping with Haru following them. It's too bad that Reborn didn't add that he couldn't stress out Tsuna to his plans.

(::)(::)(::)

Haru was finally going to confront one of the evil boys; Hiro, Takeshi, Hayato, and Tsuna. The four of them are letting innocent children like Lambo and Reborn be corrupt by their games and even though Tsuna looked innocent and was only a couple of years younger then her, she never saw him go to school and he always get groceries for the house, he was the worst of them all; he stayed home with the children and had a lot of control over the both of them, way more then the other evil people.

Tsuna stayed home with the children again today and when he was getting groceries, Haru stalk-…followed him to the store.

Reborn was on top of Tsuna's head while the cow was in the baby seat in the cart, and from his point of view he could see the Haru girl following them, all the way from their house. She was nice to him and bought him an espresso when he didn't have his money with him, but the way she was looking at Tsuna made him keep his guard up.

Tsuna and Lambo, both presumed ignorant of the situation, kept listing of things they needed to buy; grape candy, vegetables, candy, fruits, ice cream, eggs, ext…

But all through the shopping Tsuna was getting slower and his breathing was getting rapid. Reborn noticed, but chalked it up to him being tired from going to the park a couple of days ago, Lambo, and everyone coming to the Sawada's house after and before school the last couple of days. It would only be later that he realized he should have had Tsuna rest somewhere or go back home and send someone else to get groceries or have stopped Haru from following them and doing what she would later regret.

_'This is bad,'_ thought Tsuna, as he walked carrying the groceries in one hand and in the other a sleeping Lambo; Reborn saying something about Hiro and ahead but Tsuna didn't catch all of what he said.

_'I've over done it now, I shouldn't have stressed myself out and now I can't focus on anything,'_ Tsuna thought as the people around him started to go in and out of focus.

"You big meany, desu!" yelled someone from in front of Tsuna, as he was crossing a bridge and woke up Lambo.

Not thinking he was a 'meany,' Tsuna kept walking till someone slapped his face.

"How dare you ignore Haru, you meany, desu," said Haru as she held onto Lambo in both her arms, with Tsuna on the ground holding his face and the groceries spilt all over the pavement.

**"YOU'RE THE MEANY, STUPID LADY. PUT ME DOWN SO I CAN BE WITH MAMA!"** yelled Lambo so loudly and angrily, that Haru dropped him.

Once Lambo's feet touched the ground he ran to his Mama and saw that he looked dazed and had a red hand print on skin that is usually a pretty white, but now is a sickly pale. Also, his breathing was labored which made Lambo worry even more.

**"YOU MEANY, BRAINWASTHING CHILDREN TO TAKE YOUR SIDE, HOW LOW ARE YOU, DESU?!"** yelled Haru, once she got over Lambo yelling at her. She made a move to hit Tsuna again, when Lambo tackled her yelling something about not letting her hurt Mama, but that wasn't important as her back hit the rail of the bridge.

Both Haru and Lambo would have fallen off the bridge if it wasn't for Tsuna, who with the last of his fading strength pushed them both on the bridge, and in the process losing his already unstable balance and fell of the bridge.

"MAMA-poof-!" Tsuna heard as he fell into the river and before Tsuna closed his eyes under the water and let darkness embrace him, he saw a figure swimming towards him.


	7. I-pin and Shamal

**Penny: There will be about three more chapters and a Christmas special chapter before Mukuro comes in. Also, I most likely wont be updating till some time after the thirteenth as that is when my finals are done. Lastly, my amazing friend WOLF wrote the battle scene for me.  
**

* * *

Hiro's Tuna Detector had been screaming at him ever since he went to school. Usually, if it went off like it was right now, he would have went straight to Tsuna. He wouldn't have let him out of his sight till his detector stopped, but this time he couldn't; he had school and Tsuna always got annoyed with him if he missed school for him, and Reborn was with Tsuna.

He couldn't concentrate though in class and his act, as if everything was okay, worked for everyone except Hayato and Takeshi, who kept looking at him every few minutes. It wouldn't be till lunch, on the roof, that they would confront him.

Takeshi was the first one to speak when the three sat down on the roof.

"What's wrong Hiro?"

"Hey, Takeshi-baka, be respectful of the Tenth," yelled Hayato.

"It's fine Hayato and my Tuna Detector keeps saying that Tuna is in danger," said Hiro looking worried.

"I can skip the next class and check on Tsuna," said Hayato with a puppy tail and ears.

"No, it's fine Hayato; Tuna is with Reborn so he will be fine," Hiro said before Hayato could get up and go.

"If the Tenth says so," Hayato said looking like a dejected puppy.

"I keep telling you Hayato, you don't need to call me Tenth you can call me Hiro," Hiro said.

"No," was all Hiro got but the way Hayato said it made him drop the subject and made him realize he will never get Hayato to call him by name.

"Ma, why do you keep calling Hiro Tenth?" asked Takeshi.

"Because the Tenth deserves respect from his right hand man!" exclaimed Hayato.

"Sounds fun, I want to join and be Hiro's right hand man," Takeshi laughed.

"This isn't a game. The right hand man of the Tenth will have to take care of the Vongola Famiglia and make sure everything is running smoothly," said Hayato.

"Hiro, I want to join. And is Tuna Fish a part of this?"

"No, he isn't and I don't think you want to play; it takes time and you have been really busy with baseball," Hiro said trying to not get Takeshi in his family; he would rather someone be with Tsuna in the dark about what was going on.

"No, I want to join and be Hiro's right hand man," said Takeshi looking a little hurt because his best friend since elementary wanted someone they have only known for a little while to be his right hand man.

The conversation lasted a little longer with dynamite going off, swearing, yelling and explaining mafia was real, but in the end Takeshi became part of Hiro's family and he still thought it was a game.

After everyone settled down they noticed a kid the age of Lambo was looking at them. A little while later, he rushed at Hiro yelling "I-pin's target."

Hiro yelped in surprise as the little boy jump kicked in has direction, narrowly making it out of the way in time. The little boy landed harshly behind them shocking the group.

Hiro gasped and moved back dragging his friends with him, as his senses were telling him to move away for his own safety.

"I-pin target must die!" the boy now known as I-pin, exclaimed harshly, before pulling out a small garlic bun.

Hiro paled when he saw the odd green colors that seemed to stream off the food.

The little boy brought the Gyoza dumplings to his mouth and took a large bite before blowing the tainted air in their direction. Hiro quickly moved out of the way, but forgot his friends and the two got caught in the odd mist.

He could only watch in shock as the two passed out, falling limply to the ground. Hiro nibbled on his lip. He really had to stop this kid, clearly he wasn't there to play, but he didn't want to hurt him either.

Making up his mind, Hiro hurried to rush at the kid before he could get another bite of the dumpling and trapped the boy's arms to his body with his other arm. Hiro sighed, when he saw that the kid would no longer be able to fight, despite his struggles to get free.

Kneeling down Hiro collected the kid onto his lap and sighed, what was he going to do now?

"Why are you trying to kill me?" he asked the boy kindly, the boy was still a kid after all.

"I-pin master tell I-pin to kill target!" I-pin said harshly between struggles.

"Why me?" Hiro yelped.

"You bad man, man that kill many people!" I-pin snapped back.

"I never killed anyone; show me proof if you believe other wise!" he bit back harshly.

I-pin struggled before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph. "This I-pin's target, you target!"

Hiro moved the flimsy picture and looked down gaping at the mistake; there was no way he was this fat ugly man! "I think you have the wrong person," he whispered.

"No! You have to be him!" he cried out.

"I'm not that fat!" Hiro denied.

"No, no you him!" he argued leaving Hiro confused, how could this kid see him in this ugly mug!

It made him have a sense of déjà vu for when he found out Tsuna needed glasses to see things close up and... glasses! This kid needed glasses. Shuffling into his coat pocket he ruffled around looking for his Tuna's extra pair of glasses he always carried around since Tsuna either misplaced/lost his. Giving a sound of triumph, he pulled them out and sat them on I-pin's nose.

The child looked surprised before looking down at the photo, then looking up at Hiro. "See, I'm not your target!" he explained proudly.

I-pin gasped, before his eyes began to water. Setting the child on the ground he gasped, when a small foot made contact with the back of his head forcing his face to the ground.

Groaning in pain he glared at Reborn when he landed by his side. "Reborn…" he groaned.

"Hm, good job Hiro-baka, you figured out I-pin couldn't see, and didn't die in the process." Reborn glanced back at the child who was beginning to turn red; he smirked when he saw the number counting down on her forehead.

"Though you may not be alive much longer looks like she's going to explode, so why don't you die now?"

Reborn brought a Leon gun up to Hiro's head, happily before pulling the trigger.

In slow motion Hiro fell back before his clothes melted off and he rose up with a flame on his forehead, "Reborn! Live to see tuna-chan, another day!"

Hiro ran forward picking I-pin up before throwing her into the air, where she exploded before falling into Hiro's arms safely, just as the bullet wore off.

Cradling the child in his arms Hiro turned to look at Reborn frowning, he felt like he was missing something right now….

Wait wasn't reborn with Tsuna? Tsuna was alone, and something was wrong…

Hiro quickly set I-pin down and ran for his back pack. He pulled on clothes he now kept with him for this kind of occasion, before throwing the rest of his water bottle on his friends' faces to wake them up and dragging them along. He would follow his ingrained Tuna detector till he found Tsuna.

(::)(::)(::)

When TYL Lambo saw through the cloud of pink smoke he knew exactly what was going on. Most of the time, he didn't but this time he knew. And the first thing he did was jump off the bridge that had Haru shocked and his Mama falling towards the river below.

Lambo had Tsuna in his arms. He knew that the small brunet was unconscious but when he got them back to land, he couldn't help but shake Tsuna to try to wake him up and call 'Mama.' Even though he knew about how Tsuna would collapse if over stressed, even in the future. He also noticed that Tsuna looked smaller, when he had one of his collapses. He still couldn't believe how small he looked in his arms, as he held him protectively, while waiting for Hiro. Lambo could feel Hiro's flames coming towards him, at the speed that he could only achieve, when running towards Tsuna.

When Hiro finally got to the river bank, he ran straight at Lambo and Tsuna. Seeing that Tsuna was unconscious and more pale than usual, he immediately put two and two together, but he didn't know who the black haired guy was, who was as drenched as Tsuna was.

"Who are you?" Hiro demanded as he took his brother from the man's arms.

"Hiro-baka, this is ten years later Lambo. Lambo was shot with a Ten Year Bazooka allowing his TYL self and him to switch for five minutes," Reborn explained as he popped out from nowhere. As soon as Reborn stopped talking, Hiro took off to the hospital with his two friends. Takeshi and Hayato woke up on the way to the hospital but Tsuna is still out.

"Well if it isn't ten year younger Reborn you definitely look different with the curse in place," Lambo commented.

That got Reborn's attention but before he could ask what he meant the five minutes was up and a five year old Lambo eating grape candy was in front of him.

"Idiot-Reborn where is Mama?" demanded Lambo, as soon as he realized he was where he and Mama were.

"Mama is in the hospital with everyone else," Reborn replied as Lambo started running to the hospital not even waiting to hear anything else.

Reborn just stood on the river bank trying to figure out what TYL Lambo meant.

(::)(::)(::)

When Hiro woke up the next day, he had that feeling again, that said he was in danger, but he didn't know from what. But at least it wasn't directed at Tsuna who was in a coma again from having another collapse. Hiro doubted he would be awake for a couple of days and even after that he wouldn't be well enough or have the energy to do things. And he knew as he looked around the hospital room that he fell asleep in, that no one else would be sleeping in their house. Since Takeshi was in a chair next to the bed and Hayato was sitting back to the wall, and he was sleeping on Tsuna's bed.

All was normal, it seemed, till he saw his arm. On it was a skull, with a bubble coming from its mouth saying 'I wanted to marry my Ototo because I didn't want anyone else to, when I was eight.' It was only for the consideration of the other occupants, that he didn't scream when he saw that.

He quickly covered it up and looked for Reborn, knowing instinctively that he knew what was going on. He didn't have to look for long as Reborn slid open a part of the hospital wall, wearing a doctor outfit.

"Reborn, what is going on?" Hiro asked immediately.

"You have the Skullitis Disease; a disease that is lethal and incurable. Also, my name isn't Reborn it is Death God."

"Okay," said Hiro looking at Reborn weird before he realized what he said.

"What?! I'm going to die, I can't Tuna needs me. How do you cure it?" Hiro asked first freaking out then calming down.

"You can't Hiro-baka," said Reborn.

"You know everything wise one and I'm sure you know what to do," Hiro said confidently and playing with the hit-man's pride.

He should have known better.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, and there is one way but he won't come to cure you, because you're not a girl," Reborn said as he took of his Death God costume.

"You won't let me die, no matter how much you act like you don't care, you do," said Hiro knowing that Reborn liked and cared for him and Tsuna.

"Cheeky brat," Reborn said before he noticed that a skull was appearing on Hiro's cheek.

"Hiro-baka, I didn't expect you to be such a pervert," Reborn commented after he read what the skull said.

"Ah, Reborn," Hiro said before he ran to his house so he could cover every inch of skin with some type of cloth.

(::)(::)(::)

Dr. Shamal didn't treat men, but as he looked at the young Vongola Decimo he couldn't help but want to help him; most of the skull words were about him doing something that wasn't embarrassing for most. but to him it was. All because he did it in front of someone he called Tuna. Also, the kid had a boss aura that would have anyone doing whatever he asked them to do. But mostly, if Reborn hadn't called in a favor he wouldn't have been in Japan to look over Hiro and Tsuna.

After Dr. Shamal used the Angel disease on Hiro, he decided that if the kid survived to become Decimo he would join Vongola. But right now he was following everyone to the hospital, to meet the one known as Tuna. He had been asked to cure Tuna, since no doctor for the past year has found what was wrong with him. No one knew what to do with him. As Hiro explained things to Hayato, Dr. Shamal learned that Tuna only collapsed under extreme stress.

As everyone (Reborn, Shamal, Hiro, Takeshi, Hayato, and Lambo) were walking to the hospital the usual rowdy people, he had come to know, were quiet that day. It wasn't until he saw the body on the hospital bed, that he found out why everyone made a big deal about Tuna.

On the bed was a sickly pale boy who looked seven instead of nine, soft brown hair, eyelashes that looked like a females over what he would bet would be brown eyes, a small mouth that he knew would speak nothing but kindness in a hospital gown. Even though the boy was unconscious he still gave an aura that he would accept everything and had a mothers touch to it.

"Do you know what he has, and if you can cure it?" asked Decimo looking at Shamal with so much hope that he hadn't felt since his brother first fell ill.

"I will try to find out but everyone needs to get out," he instructed already running a check list through his head.

Everyone was heisitant to leave Tsuna with the perverted doctor, but at Reborn's reassurance that he wouldn't do anything harmful or inappropriate to Tsuna, they left Shamal with Reborn.

After an hour of running tests, Reborn finally asked Shamal if he knew what Tsuna had.

"Reborn, I don't know. I've never seen anything like this," said Shamal as he finished drawing blood from Tsuna.

"Is it a new disease?"

"It could be but if it is, it isn't contagious as Decimo doesn't have any of these symptoms; weak body, weak immune system, collapse if under stress. All I can do is give him some medication for the symptoms and get him awake in a few hours compared to the one to two weeks he is usually unconscious because of a relapse," Shamal said.

"Idiot Iemitsu has given Mama, Sun flame pills," Reborn said before Shamal could talk.

"Mama?" asked Shamal

"It's what the cow calls Tsuna and I started saying it for revenge," Reborn said bluntly.

Silence filled the room after that, each in their own thought, till Shamal broke the silence by asking if Reborn still felt weird, since a year ago.

"I do, but I don't know what it means. Verde has been preforming test on all of us and Aria is worried now because she can no long see the future or other dimensions and Yuni still has never shown anything that show her as a Sky Acrobaleno," Reborn said looking frustrated.

"Do you think it is the Man with the Iron Hat fault?"

"It can only be him messing with the Acrobaleno but it is unusual for him to be doing something like this," Reborn replied as he lowered his fedora.

(::)(::)(::)

When Tsuna woke up he felt different; different from how he usually felt after waking from one of his collapses. Usually he would be tired and hurt all over and not be able to do anything for a week, but this time he was just tired and sore.

After Tsuna's eyes were open everyone in the room kept saying they were so relieved, especially Lambo who didn't let go of Tsuna as he cried into his chest.

"I'm fine Aniki, just a little tired," Tsuna said as he sat up in bed with help from Hiro.

"You're not allowed to do anything stressful for a month, no a year. No more shopping on your own, no more carrying things over five pounds..." and Hiro went on a list that lasted for an hour of what Tsuna wasn't allowed to do.

"I'm fine Aniki," Tsuna said at the end of Hiro's lecture.

"No, you're not; you have no energy, you tire easily, and you are in pain even if you don't show it," Hiro said before Tsuna could try to deny anything.

"Fine Aniki, I'll take it easy," Tsuna relented as his brother was about to start on another long lecture.

"Good, but not good enough Tuna. You will follow every instruction I have given you and you will ask for help."

With a sigh, noting he lost, Tsuna just nodded to everything else his brother kept repeating to him.

After another couple of hours of lectures from Hiro, comments from Hayato and Takeshi, and Lambo not leaving Tsuna's arms, the same boy from the school room came into the room.

"Are you lost little girl?" asked Tsuna and being the first to see I-pin.

"Tuna, are your eyes okay. The kid is obviously a boy," Hiro said as he looked warily at the kid who attacked him during lunch.

"What are you talking about Aniki? The kid is a girl," Tsuna said with finality.

"I-pin, girl and I-pin going become strong with Gege," said the kid who was now know as a girl.

"Gege?" asked Hiro, Takeshi, and Hayato.

"Who is your Gege?" asked Tsuna looking like he knew something the three boys didn't.

"Gege," I-pin said as she pointed at Hiro.

"Oh, that's my name in Chinese," Hiro said as he looked like he made a new discovery.

"The Tenth is so smart/ makes sense/ oh, Aniki," were all said around the room while Lambo moved to the end of the bed to look closely at I-pin.

"Tail head can bow before the Great Lambo," Lambo yelled and remembering that his Mama didn't want him to call himself Sama.

"Broccoli monster," I-pin yelled as she hit Lambo where he stood at the end of the bed.

"Ma-Mama," Lambo said with tears in his eyes and snot down his nose.

"Lambo come here," said Tsuna kindly as he held his hands out to Lambo, who quickly ran into his arms.

"There, there, no need to cry," Tsuna said soothingly as he rocked back and forth. While I-pin looked on in jealously as she had never had parents to take care of her when she cried.

But she wasn't jealous for long as the nice brunet included her in the hug and said, "You aren't alone."

She could see why the broccoli monster called this nice boy Mama; he was really warm, made you feel wanted and like he would always accept you. Just like a true sky.


	8. Dino and Fuuta

**Penny: I won't be updating till about the sixteenth because I have finals next week and then I'm traveling to spend my whole break with family. This chapter came out because I had time during class to do this kind of thing.**

* * *

Tsuna had been out of the hospital for two weeks now and no one would let him do anything by himself. The only thing he could do without help was cook but that was because no one else could cook or in Bianchi's case, no one wanted to eat what was cooked. It was during this time he was starting to really miss his own world. Before, when he was with Takeshi mostly and sometimes Ryohei and Hibari he was fine, but now he had so many familiar faces around him that didn't know about the adventures and what they went through as a family.

Before Tsuna could go into a depressive state thinking about what he had in his old world that he didn't have anymore, he was pulled from his thoughts by Hiro coming into his room. Tsuna was getting ready for bed; even though Shamal gave him something that made him awake earlier than usual, he still didn't have any energy.

"Tuna, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?" asked Hiro softly, as he walked to Tsuna and got in bed with him.

"I'm fine Aniki, just a little tired," said Tsuna as he rested his head on Hiro's shoulder.

"You know, your birthday is coming up. Is there something you want?" Hiro asked and realizing that Tsuna was becoming more tired laid them both down on Tsuna's bed, so if Tsuna feel asleep he would be lying down.

"I tell you ever year you ask; I don't want anything, I'm happy with what I have and this year this house is filled with family like I like," Tsuna said trying to stay awake, for Hiro was giving off heat that was lulling him to sleep.

"Everyone is too rowdy for you, aren't they?" asked Hiro.

"At times but I wouldn't have it any other way," Tsuna said, as he was brought back to thoughts of his old world, something he never told anyone and hopefully would never tell anyone.

"Aniki when can the kids sleep in my room again?" asked Tsuna as he thought about when he got home from the hospital and was told that the kids would be sleeping in Hiro's room and not his, so he could rest more. Needless to say, Lambo was not happy and it was only with Tsuna promising him a night time story, on the nights he was sleeping in Hiro's room, which stopped him from complaining too much.

"If it was up to me I would say never but since you like having the kids with you so much, I will say till you have the energy to carry Lambo like you use to. And I swear those brats are like ducks. They follow you around everywhere," Hiro complained.

"I find it cute and endearing," Tsuna commented lazily.

"The only good thing about those brats is that they help you out, while the rest of us are at school. Also, you are more deserving of the title Mama then Nana is," Hiro said sleepily as he always did when he slept with Tsuna; he always slept through the night and had a nice dream when he slept with Tsuna.

"Go to bed Aniki, the kids have been keeping you up at night, all week," Tsuna said running his fingers through Hiro's hair calming him down even more. Hiro was asleep in seconds but not before saying good night Tuna.

While Hiro was asleep he unknowingly had made Tsuna feel better about coming to this world. After all, if Tsuna didn't come to this world he wouldn't have a sibling and have such a great relationship with Iemitsu. Something he didn't have in the other world because he understood the mafia like he does now. The only thing that would make this world better, would be if Nana was the same sweet mother, but she would never be that way to him or Hiro.

(::)(::)(::)

Dino had been hyper ever since he heard that Reborn would take on another student because he finally had someone who he could relate to. He was even more hyper when Reborn called him and said he could finally meet Hiro, the Vongola Decimo. But he was also excited to see who Reborn would call Mama. It was so weird to hear Reborn give such a title to someone, least of all, to someone who was nine. But that was beside the point. The point was he was going to Japan to see someone he would call brother, for if you had Reborn as a tutor you would always be a brother to Reborn's other students. It didn't matter that Reborn only had two students.

As Dino stood in front of a normal looking house, with his men standing on the lawn, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. When the door started to open he was a nervous wreck inside but didn't show it outwardly for Reborn has taught him better. That and his men were behind him. That was till he saw a cute little boy who reminded him of a kitten, and two kids behind him that were glaring daggers at him like they were saying 'he's ours and you better not hurt him.' The kids looked more cute then dangerous.

Dino immediately knew this was Tsuna, who Reborn called Mama, because the kid's aura just screamed he couldn't and wouldn't hate you.

Remembering his manners after Tsuna asked who he was; he immediately performed a bow and introduced himself as Dino, a past student of Reborn's.

"Well then come on in," Tsuna said as he took Dino by the hand and set him at the kitchen table. Where he was given some lunch from Tsuna, while the two kids started eating their half-eaten food. Feeling bad for interrupting lunch, Dino apologized to Tsuna as he sat down to eat the rest of his own food.

"It's fine Dino-kun," Tsuna said with a wave of his hand.

Realizing that he hasn't started eating yet, Dino started to eat, but stopped at the first bite (Dino can see his men outside a window so he isn't useless and can eat with chopsticks). Tsuna seeing Dino stop, thought it had to do with it being Japanese food and not Italian.

"If you don't like the food, I can make some Italian food, if you like," Tsuna offered, already getting up from his spot at the end of the table to grab the food in front of Dino, so he could replace it with Italian food.

"NO! The foods amazing," Dino quickly said, as he covered the food with his body so Tsuna couldn't take his plate.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it," said Tsuna with a dazzling smile that made Dino blush, as he sat back down.

After everyone finished eating lunch, the two kids started chasing each other around the kitchen, being mindful of where Tsuna was and what Dino was doing for they still didn't trusting the blond. Dino offered to help Tsuna with the dishes as Tsuna started collecting everyone's plates, but as Dino stood up he dropped his plate on the ground, making it break.

There was a silent pause in the room, as the kids stood in horror before they ran out of the room as fast as they could, leaving a confused Dino. That was, till he felt the KI coming behind him. As a boss Dino had felt some powerful KI, but the one behind him was unreal and scarier than Reborn's by at least 1,000%.

Dino slowly turned around, till he saw Tsuna with his hair covering his face.

"Dino," Tsuna said calmly.

"Yes," Dino answer.

"**YOU CLEAN THAT UP RIGHT NOW. IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE MESS WHILE CLENING THAT UP, THERE WILL BE **_**PUNISHMENT**_**,"** and the lecture following that went on for hours, with KI laced in each word.

During all of this Dino couldn't help but yell, "Kitten has fangs, kitten has fangs," in hysterics. His subordinates were worried about him, for they have never heard him speak like that, but were too afraid of the KI.

After this, Dino never was clumsy or made a mess in front of Tsuna, ever.

(::)(::)(::)

When Hiro got home from school, he just knew that someone had made a mess in the house by the people in suits shaking in fear (something that only his brother could do). It was one of two things that got his usual passive, nonviolent, brother to become the scariest person alive. Not even Reborn held a candle to Tsuna, when he got angry.

Walking into his house Hiro was greeted by a smiling Tsuna, and so far couldn't see any mess or the person who made him mad.

"Aniki, there is an ex-student of Reborn's in your room. I sent him there after he broke a dish in the kitchen. Also, your snacks are up there too," Tsuna said to Hiro, as he ducked back into the kitchen with Lambo and I-pin right behind him.

Heading up the stairs, Hiro was a little nervous about what an ex-student of Reborn's was like. He really hoped that sadistic doesn't rub off on students.

Walking into his room, he saw a blond haired young adult, who was sitting on a large leather chair. The guy would have been cool looking if his whole body wasn't shaking, a symptom of Tsuna's anger; resulting in Hiro knowing that this is the guy who got Tsuna angry.

"Did you break something or make a mess in front of Tuna?" Hiro asked after a while since the guy was probably still getting over the horrifying experience of Tuna anger.

"I dropped a dish, breaking it. That was very good for a boss, being able to tell what happened to someone in the first few seconds of knowing them. You also, have a very good boss aura. You present yourself well. There is awareness in your eyes. Your disposition of a boss is really high," the man said with a tremble while slowly gaining confidence in what he was saying.

"Useless Dino, you weren't suppose to complement Hiro-baka," Reborn said with a kick to Dino's head.

"Reborn, who is this guy?" asked Hiro, seeing Reborn come from nowhere.

"This is useless Dino, your senior apprentice," Reborn explained.

"Ah," Hiro replied.

"You don't reply to someone with an 'ah'," Dino said as he had his bangs over his eyes and reached into his jacket.

Knowing that nothing bad was going to come from the jacket Hiro didn't move and waited for what Dino would pull out. He almost face palmed when Dino pulled out a turtle, saying he'll bite you.

"This is Enzio. Reborn gave him to me after I asked for Leon. By the way Reborn where is Leon?" asked Dino looking around for Leon.

"He is with Mama in the kitchen," Reborn said but got mad as he saw Dino go into a scared position that he had never got out of Dino himself. Looks like he would have to reeducate Dino on who to fear and show fear to.

"Dino why don't you stay for dinner and afterwords, I can give you some lessons with Hiro," Reborn stated not asked, in a deadly voice that you couldn't refuse.

"Okay," Dino said as a chill went down his spine.

"Wait Reborn, you can't just ask that and Tuna shouldn't have to feed another mouth," Hiro said worried about having Dino make Tsuna angry again.

"Hiro-baka, Mama likes having a full table and he cooks enough for more than another mouth to join meals," Reborn said dangerously, for he didn't like people to disagree with him.

"Okay," Hiro said with a chill going down his back.

Reborn gave a smirk as he lowered his fedora and thought _'once a stupid student, always a stupid student._'

(::)(::)(::)

Without his men, Dino wouldn't have been able to eat without dropping food. But he sat right next to Tsuna who was smiling happily at everyone and him. So during the whole meal, even without his men, he didn't drop one single grain of rice (which shocked Reborn, but wouldn't show it).

Dino felt another chill down his spine and again, he didn't know why. He couldn't think he did anything wrong and he was accomplishing what was thought impossible right now.

"So, Hiro-nii, who is all in your family?" Dino asked as Tsuna did the dishes with the kids helping and Reborn, Hiro, and he were around the kitchen table with some fruits in a bowl in front of them, courtesy of Tsuna.

"So far I have my storm guardian: Hayato, rain guardian: Takeshi and lightning guardian: Lambo," Hiro replied as he munched on an apple.

"He has candidates for sun and cloud. Also, Hiro-baka when did you get Takeshi as a guardian?" asked Reborn, a little annoyed he missed something like that.

"Takeshi wanted part of it the day Tuna went to the hospital," Hiro replied looking sad, about his Ototo being in the hospital.

"What? Why would Ototo be in the hospital?" asked Dino, really worried about the cute boy who you just couldn't help but be protective of.

"Reborn didn't tell you?" asked Hiro while Dino gave him a shake of his head.

"Tuna has a weak body since about a year ago and when he gets over stressed he collapses and usually is unconscious for a week or two, but this time Shamal gave him some medication so he was up in a day. But each time Tuna collapses he doesn't get as strong as he was before he collapsed. Making it so he is getting weaker and weaker, but also tired and really, acceptable to disease. He doesn't go to school and stays home all day, because we don't want him to collapse at school, be around to many diseases, and we don't want him to get too stressed out over things. Which at school is really easy to do, it's also why he doesn't have any friends' bedsides the ones I bring home," Hiro explained to Dino.

"Poor Ototo, Dino-nii won't leave you without a friend," said Dino as he ran to Tsuna and hugged him from behind resulting in Tsuna dropping a dish on the floor, breaking it.

Again silence, till Hiro, Lambo, and I-pin ran out the door leaving a sweating, shaking Dino and Reborn, who was curious about everyone's reaction, as he never saw that behavior before. But he lasted all of three seconds before the World's Greatest Hitman, had to get out of the kitchen from the suffocating KI and the demon voice that Tsuna was using; that would drive anyone to get away from Tsuna. Too bad for Dino he had to face Tuna wrath twice in one day, something no one has ever done.

(::)(::)(::)

Fuuta de la Stella knew as soon as he laid eyes on Tsuna that the ranking that he thought was impossible was possible. He had been traveling all over, trying to find a safe place to stay, but everyone wanted to use him. But there was someone who was safe and he had a weakness that was kind. The ranking planets ranked Hiro as someone who was very logical but if Tsuna was involved he would accept any requests from kids. Good thing his weakness, Tsuna, was ranked number one in not being able to deny a request for anything or anyone. And as he stood in front of the Sawada's house with Tsuna looking straight at him he didn't feel uncomfortable but like he was at home. As Tsuna greeted him he couldn't help but feel like he was being welcomed back home from a long journey.

"Hi, my name is Fuuta de la Stella, and I was wondering if I could stay here because Hiro-nii is really strong," Fuuta said, somehow knowing that Tsuna would just accept what he said.

"Welcome to the family," Tsuna said with a bright smile and was about to let Fuuta into the house when a group of three men in cheap suits called out to Fuuta.

Not wanting to involve Tsuna, who was ranked last on healthy person, Fuuta was about to run when Tsuna grabbed onto his hand and pulled him inside the house before he closed the door.

"Where were you going Fuuta? You can't be with Aniki if you leave," said Tsuna right before the doorbell rang.

As Tsuna headed to the door with Lambo and I-pin still following him where ever he goes, Fuuta stood there frozen before he realized Tsuna was heading towards the door.

"Hello, brat, we are here for Fuuta," said the leader of the group, a man with a large chin and slicked back hair, as he tried to push the door wider so he could get into the house.

"My apology, Senpai, but you aren't allowed in this house. I have been told by my Papa and Aniki to never let strangers in suits to come inside," Tsuna said in a voice that was respectful but was full of warning.

"Paola," the guy with the Mohawk, grunted angrily.

"Shut up Rossi," Paolo growled back.

The guy with the bowl hair cut, snickered at the reprimand.

"You too Enzo!" Paolo snapped, before turning back to Tsuna.

Paolo pushed Tsuna on his butt, getting out cries from I-pin and Lambo, who screamed 'Mama.'

Having tears in his eyes and seeing himself as the man of the house while Hiro was out, Lambo took out his pink grenades and threw them at Paolo, knocking Paolo unconscious. Rossi and Enzo being far enough back weren't hit by the grenades and using the smoke from the grenades charged at Lambo and I-pin, who were about to take a bite of her garlic bun, but they weren't fast enough. As Rossi and Enzo threw the two into a wall and grabbed Tsuna by the arm, bruising it with the strength in the grip.

"Enough, Ranking Prince, if you want your little friend to be alive, then come with us willingly," Rossi said, while holding a gun to Tsuna's head who looked more worried about I-pin and Lambo, then himself.

Fuuta was crying inside the house and when he was about to take a step forward and agree with Rossi he was interrupted.

"**What do you think you are doing, putting a gun to my Ototo's head?"**

Everyone looked to the sidewalk leading to the house and saw Hiro with a boss aura and KI spilling from his body. Also, Hayato, Dino, Takeshi, and Reborn were leaking some KI as well.

"Who do you think you are brat?" asked Enzo, not being the smartest person around and being to ambitious for his own good.

Enzo and Rossi didn't have time to realize what was going on when they were both knocked unconscious like Paolo.

"Tuna are you okay?" asked Hiro as he went into Mother Hen mode one. Where he started looking all over Tsuna for injuries and when he saw a bruise on his arm, he turned around and was going to beat the three men up more. Tsuna stopped him before he could get far. Instead of beating them up he left Hayato and Takeshi to take care of the three and get them off the property.

"What were they doing here?" asked Hiro, after he found only the bruise on Tsuna's arm.

"They were after Fuuta," said Tsuna as he walked back into the house where he found Fuuta crying in the hall way and holding the two kids after Hiro appeared.

"Fuuta?" Hiro asked before he followed his brother inside, to see a kid that looked like a little animal.

"Fuuta are you okay?" asked Tsuna gently, as he took the kids away from Fuuta and started to look them over. Tsuna gave a sigh of relief once he saw the two were only knocked out.

"I'm fine, but I'm sorry that I caused you trouble. I'll leave now that you don't want me," said Fuuta sadly.

"You're not leaving, Fuuta-kun. You can stay as long as you want," said Tsuna sternly, making the 'long as you want' seem like forever.

"Tuna, who is this?" asked Hiro, ignoring the part about the kid stay as he knew he would just waste his breath. For once his Ototo decides something, it's done.

"This is Fuuta-kun, he will be staying with us because he said you were strong," said Tsuna, playing with how his brother always tried to be cool in front of him.

"Well I am pretty strong," commented Hiro with a puffed out chest.

"Hiro-nii is ranked number one, for never being able to deny his brother anything," Fuuta said, calming down in Tsuna's arms.

"Yeah, that sounds like Aniki," said Tsuna as he dragged everyone into the kitchen for after school snacks, with Hayato and Takeshi coming in a few minutes later.


	9. Swindler and Birthdays

**Penny: SORRY, sorry, and sorry. I didn't mean to update so late. The holiday snuck up on me and the day right after Christmas I got sick, but I promised myself that after Christmas I would update as soon as I could. So please be kind to this sick person and forgiver her for not updating sooner. Also, I apologies for errors in this chapter. I looked at the screen so long today that my eyes are blurry and my head ach ain't helping. So I can't look this over, but I did have my amazing friend WOLF look it over and she also drew a picture for this story which is now up. If you need clarification on something send a pm or review and I'll clarify. Since there probably will be a lot of mistakes in this chapter I might look it over when I'm not sick but that's only if people want me too. Lastly, there will be no Christmas special for I have no idea how I would do it and there will be one more chapter before Mukuro. Lastly, I will update either in the next couple of days or on the eleventh. **

**WOLF: Hey guys... feels odd commenting on penny's story for once... any way i think i looked the story over well, i'm not very good at it... and as for the pick i hope yall like it, i know it looks odd; it was a bit rushed so i could get it to penny before she left town.  
and as another thing... penny how did you get sick again!1**

**Penny: It wasn't my fault!**

**WOLF: ah ya most likely not... PUT YOUR STORY UP AND GO TO BED!**

**Penny: Don't need to tell me twice.**

* * *

"I'm not letting you go," Hiro said to Tsuna, standing in front of the door so Tsuna couldn't get through.

"Aniki, I need to get extra food for Reborn's birthday party tomorrow," Tsuna said exasperated.

"There have been reports of pickpockets lately. They could take your money or beat you up," Hiro said.

"I have to get the food Aniki," repeated Tsuna.

"But-," Hiro, was interrupted by a kick to the head courtesy of Reborn.

"Hiro-baka, are you trying to sabotage my birthday?" questioned Reborn.

"There are pickpockets' around right now so Tuna might get hurt or have his money stolen," Hiro explained, getting dark expressions from Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, Reborn, Fuuta and Dino who hadn't left yet, as they thought of Tsuna being pickpocket.

"We are coming with you Mama, to help carry everything," Reborn stated as everyone got ready to take on some pickpockets' and Hiro looking just as dangerous as all the other mafia members.

"Thank you everyone, I appreciate the help," Tsuna said finding it adorable how everyone was coming to help him and funny because they all had such dark expressions.

(::)(::)(::)

Everyone stared at a group of people walking down the street to the grocery store. The group consisted of a beautiful pink hair woman, a baby in a suit, two children clinging to a cute brunet, a handsome blond haired teen next to the brunet, and another brunet who looked like a small animal but. But, the reason for everyone staring was because all of them had dark looks on their face except the brunet that had the two kids holding his pant leg, who had a smile on his face.

While everyone was mostly staring at the people in the group with the serious face, a group of three men were looking at the small brunet with a predator glim in their eyes.

"Bro, I'll handle the brunet," said one of the guys as he started walking from behind the group.

He was the third, and youngest, of the pickpockets.' His plan revolved around just being a normal sneaky pickpocketor, and just walk past the brunet and grab the wallet that could be seen peeking out from his front right pocket.

The plan was going like all the other times he pickpocketed someone; follow the victim for a couple of blocks then speed up and grab the wallet. Just as he was at arm length away from the brunet the child in a cow suit started to drag him towards an ice cream stand and when he banked left after them the blond kid turned around to him and punch him square in the face. Making him see stars and sky larks.

After he got his bearings he started heading back to his brothers in crime. All the while trying to figure out why the blond punch him.

His brothers would find out soon enough that if someone was after Tsuna that everyone around him would notice. And they would be on the receiving end of some form of pain of their own.

"Little Bro, that was lame. You didn't even get close to the brunet," said the second eldest.

"It was my fault. The blondie just turned around and socked me in the face," he grumbled as he could still feel his face throbbing from where he was hit.

"Ha-ha, just watch a true master at work," the second eldest said as he got up after a nod from the eldest.

His plan was to run into the brunet to make him drop a vase, and get him to pay him for it. The brunet looked like the type of person who would blame himself for someone else's mistake. But the guy didn't expect for a smoking cake to come at him and hit the vase, making the vase melt into nothing. Leaving him with no evidence, to get the brunet to blame himself for what would have. While Bianchi just had a smug smile on her face as Hiro gave her a thumbs up. Both returned to watching Tsuna, as he was now pulled by I-pin to buy some sweet chestnuts.

"Bro, that was lamer then my attempt and what happened to watching a master? That was more like watching an amateur," said the youngest in the group as he gave a small laugh at the red face of his brother.

"At least I wasn't hit and got a bruise like you did," the second said heatedly. The other got red in the face too and was about to make a snide remark when he was interrupted by the oldest of the three.

"You both shut up. With me going in know we can now get his money and not acting like amateurs."

The two looked at the oldest with smug smirks, for he has never failed in getting money from his target.

(::)(::)(::)

Hiro had been on edge since the first pickpocketer had started following Tsuna. At first he wasn't sure if he was a pickpocketer because he didn't come close to them, for he could just be heading in the direction they were going, but when they turned to go to the ice cream shop and he turned to follow them and got really close to him and Tsuna he turned around and gave him a punch in the face holding back a little for he didn't want to knock him out and have Tsuna notice them man on the ground; for he would try to help the man and would be pickpocketed.

Also, when his hyper intuition told him about a second pickpocketer coming up behind him, he was about ready to give Tsuna an excuse to leave so he could go beat the crap out of the guy in one of the dark alley ways; something that would have made Reborn proud. But Bianchi beat him to it and threw one of her poisoned cakes so that it melted his vase.

After that no other pickpocketer came but his intuition told him that there would be another one coming soon as they started to walk back home with everything bought.

When Tsuna started to unpack everything in the kitchen everyone went to different parts of the house; Reborn and Tsuna in the kitchen, the three kids left to take a nap in Tsuna's room, Bianchi to her room to get the ingredients to make another cake. Dino left knowing his Ototo is safe, and Hiro went to the living room so he could see Tsuna and the kids putting things away in the kitchen and relax on the couch.

Hiro was just about to fall asleep when the doorbell rang.

"Aniki, can you get that?!" Tsuna yelled from the kitchen just finishing two of the bags that they had on the table.

"Sure, thing Tuna!"

As Hiro started to get up from the couch his intuition started to tell him that if he opened the door there would be the last pickpocketer. He gave a smirk for everyone was now on their home turf and his family insanity would drive the man away with nightmares that would last him for the rest of his life. Knowing that Hiro was more than eager to open the door to see a man in a business suit and glasses with a smile that Hiro knew would not be on his face for long.

"Hello," the man began to say, "I'm part of a firm that sells private tutoring materials, for stay at home tutors and instructors. And we have been told that there is a young boy here that stays home all year long and that his older brother has a tutor."

"Not saying we would buy anything but I'm sure my tutor would love to look over the material," Hiro replied as he let the man in and had him follow him to the kitchen were all the groceries away and Reborn drinking coffee that was obviously made by Tsuna, as he was cleaning up the dishes and pot.

"Hey, Reborn this guy would like to sell you tutoring material," Hiro said as he started to drink some tea that Tsuna gave him as he took a seat at his usual place at the table, ready to watch the show that would unfold in front of him.

Reborn's smile turned deadly sweet. "Are you implying that I, the World's Greatest Tutor, need help tutoring my student?"

"Every tutor needs materials to teach a student," the swindler said thinking that Hiro had brought him to talk to the kid for child's play and he was going to play along till he could get the brunet alone so he could convince him to give him money for the fake home tutoring material and adults weren't there.

"Say that again and I'll blow your head off," Reborn said with a gun pointed at the man. Hiro was trying to cover his laughter as he knew that Reborn didn't like what the guy was saying.

"Reborn, what have I told you about having fake guns?" Tsuna said as he took the gun from Reborn, who if he was anyone else, would have pouted for he just lost a second gun to Tsuna and he knew he wouldn't get it back because he still hasn't been able to find the first gun that Tsuna took. He was again thankful for not using his Leon gun in front of Tsuna.

"I apologize for Reborn's behavior," Tsuna said with a small bow before he put the gun in the same cupboard that he put Reborn's first gun. Making Reborn think that that pacific cupboard was a black hole but immediately dismissed the idea for he has seen Bianchi and Tsuna take out dishes from the same cupboard.

"It's fine," the swindler said as he pulled on his collar, starting to sweat.

There was an uncomfortable silence that fell onto the swindler, as Hiro and Reborn started to think of a way to get at the swindler or get Tsuna out of the room so they could do something to him. But they couldn't do the later one because Tsuna started to make preparation for tomorrow's party and would be in the kitchen the rest of the day and in the morning tomorrow making him in hearing range. It wasn't till Bianchi walked into the kitchen to start cooking her poison cake when Reborn told her to get the guest some tea. And in a blur of pink she got the tea ready and gave it to the guest.

"Thank you for the tea," the swindler said before he took a sip and promptly fell over knocked out.

"Oh, are guest decided to take a nap," Tsuna commented before he told Hiro to put him on the couch so he could rest.

"It would be my pleasure Tuna," he said before he lifted the man over his shoulder with Reborn right behind.

Once they were in the living room he threw the man on the couch non to gently. Reborn and Hiro taking a seat on the chair and both lost in their own thoughts of what to do to the man once he woke up.

It took an hour before the man woke up. When he woke up he groaned for he had slept in a weird position and now had a kink in his neck.

But he froze as he felt a deadly aura coming from two places in the room.

"Finally awake," two voices said in sadistic manner. Slowly he turned around in is position to see a kid and a baby with their faces shadowed, with smirks that made the two look like the other.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMONS!" the man screamed as he ran out of the house like he was being chased by the devil himself. His little brothers didn't know what to do but to chase after him when he ran right by them.

Back in the living room, Hiro was laughing and rolling on the floor while Reborn gave a wide grin that he hid behind his fedora as he had saw Hiro's smirk that look very much like him. Reborn was proud of what Hiro had accomplished and how much he rubbed off on the boy, which he wasn't worried about the challenges that would come before the boy.

(::)(::)(::)

Haru had been nervous for a couple of days now and now her nervousness were at a new level as she stood in front of the Sawada household with a present. As she debated about turning around going home she knocked on the door before she ran. As she waited for someone to open the door, praying it would be Tsuna, she thought about how she ended up here.

Flashback: Four Days Ago

_She walked up to apologize to Tsuna for slapping him and thank him for saving her from falling of the bridge. She stopped him when he was working in the garden in front of his house while three kids were taking a nap in the shade of a sakura tree. Walking right up to him she had the words on the tip of her tongue but when he turned to look at her, she froze. For in his eyes was acceptance and he looked at her kindly, as if she never did anything to hurt him. Seeing that look made her guiltier then she was._

_Once she got her thoughts back together she was going to apologize first before she said thank you but he interrupted her._

_"It's okay Haru-san. You were just thinking about the safety of the kids and I respect that you would go so far for a stranger, but next time, wait till you have all the facts before you act. Or else you will end up regretting things you have done in the heat of the moment," he said with a soft smile that made him look like a mother reasoning with their child, and thinking that made Haru feel just like that; a child._

_After what he said Haru didn't think an 'I'm sorry' or 'thank you' where adequate for what he has said and done. She shifted lightly in front of him trying once again to come up with something to say to him._

_Tsuna noticing Haru having trouble decided to help her out, for he wanted to help her and have her as a friend just like in the other world. Where she grew to become a reliable spy for Vongola; she was able to get information from anyone for they always dismissed her for the way she acted. But that was after she learned to keep her feelings to herself on the job making her cool and collective._

_"Do you want to come to Reborn's birthday party? There will be food and some games. Also I was told there would be a competition to see who brought the best present, I've been told. The more the merrier," he ended with a bright smile that showed Haru that her words to Tsuna weren't necessary for he was never mad at her but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out how he acted so kind to her even though he already gave a reason. A reason like that you would still have some resentment or something. Not so easily accepted as if she never did anything at all._

_"Why?" she found herself asking, on the verge of tears for she had slapped someone who had nothing against her, and now was inviting her to Reborn's birthday party. Something she really wanted to attend._

_"Haven't I already explained?" Tsuna replied with a small laugh._

_'He had,' she thought as she started to cry._

_"Hey now, no need to cry," he said as he stood up taking off his gardening gloves and gave her a hug as he wiped away her tears with a handkerchief from one of the pockets in his shorts he wore._

_"Why don't we go inside and get you cleaned up and have some lemonade; it's been a hot day," he said as he dragged Haru into the house after she stopped crying._

_From there Haru stayed with Tsuna till half an hour before Hiro came home from school. The two just making small talk, drinking lemonade and eating some snacks that Tsuna made._

End flashback

Haru had spent the four days trying to find the best present for Reborn. She even missed school to look for a present, getting that desperate to find something. She wanted to make friends for she didn't have any at school and she really like this group of people once she stopped thinking everything they did was to hurt children, especially Tsuna's; the boy was very kind and made her think he was the sweetest person in the world.

Her thoughts were stopped as the door open and to her relief; Tsuna was the one who opened it with a huge smile on his face. And when he motioned her in she felt she was walking into her home, nervousness lost to the presence of Tsuna.

"Just in time, everyone was getting ready to open presents and then eat," he said as he dragged her into the living that was decorated beautifully. Everyone was laughing and talking but when she walked in everyone stopped talking to stare at her with ranging emotions, from anger to hate to confusion.

**"HIRO, HAYATO, TAKASHI, REBORN, LAMBO, KYOYA, BIANCHI, STOP GLARING AT HARU-CHAN. SHE IS A FRIEND AND YOU ALL WILL APOLOGIZE FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR," **said Tsuna, scaring everyone in the room, including Reborn as he gave the people who he said their name a glare that would have anyone running. Hiro taking it the worst as Tsuna only called him by name when he was pissed at him. Dino was glad for once he wasn't on the end of Tsuna's anger and I-pin was glaring at the people who her Mama called by name, if you get Mama mad you did something wrong, and Fuuta acting the same as I-pin even though he was a little surprised by how Tsuna could be scary when angered.

Everyone mumbled an apology except for Kyoya, who just made a grunt, but he quickly apologized when Tsuna gave him a disapproving look.

"It's fine," Haru said trying to get over seeing such a sweet person like Tsuna become scary.

"Now that's over lets open presents," said Tsuna with a bright smile, making people relax as Tsuna was back to normal.

"Yes, lets started doing the Vongola Style Present Opening," Reborn announced as he took a seat in Tsuna's lap as he sat on the couch with Bianchi who wore goggles so Hayato was fine and Haru on either side; one to be next to Reborn, the other to be with Tsuna. Lambo, Fuuta, and I-pin taking a seat on the floor next to Tsuna's legs. Everyone else took a seat on the ground except Kyoya who leaned on the wall far from everyone and Hiro who took a seat in the chair.

"Vongola style?" asked Hiro confused.

"Each present will be judged by the person who birthday it is but only when someone turns an odd year old. The person with the highest score will get a special surprise that is decided by the person who birthday it is. But Mama isn't a part of it because he cooked everything and decorated," Reborn explained.

"I'll go Reborn love," Bianchi said as she took out some homemade bullets that were a jet black color with what looked like purple smoke painted on it.

"This is one of my new techniques I'm working on. I call it Homemade Poison, where I take a weapon and forge it myself and it turns into poison," she explained as she handed them to Reborn.

"80 points," Reborn said before thanking Bianchi.

"I'll go next for the kid," Takeshi said as he stood up from his position on the floor, took a yam from nowhere and transformed his baseball bat into a sword that the baby gave him after he found out that he quit baseball and joined Hiro. His father had been teaching him the family style and he was pretty good, not good enough to go into a fight yet, but still good.

Takeshi took a stance in the middle of the room and threw the yam in the air, making some complicated fast strikes with his sword before it fell into his hand. Nothing looked different about the yam till a second later the peeling in some places fell off. Revealing Reborn's head with, a fedora on top and his signature curly side burns.

"For not including Leon you get 75," Reborn said as he took the yam and put it as far from the bullets he got from Bianchi as possible, so that the yam didn't turn poisonous.

"The Great Lambo is next," Lambo said as he took out a piece of string.

"You go like this and this and get this," he said as he rolled the string in his hands and then pulled it out straight to show everyone that it was the length of Lambo's arm span.

"One point," Reborn said, shocking Lambo who then ran to Tsuna and cried into his leg.

"Reborn," Tsuna said sternly.

"10 points," Reborn said reluctantly putting Lambo in the double digits.

"Ha-ha, the Great Lambo did something amazing again," Lambo said as he sat on the ground again looking pleased with himself.

Reborn was about to put the boy in his place and make his score back to one, but was stopped by Tsuna giving him a smile and a whispered thanks making him stop.

"I'll go next Reborn-sama," Hayato said as he got out some actual fireworks and not his usual dynamite.

The show that Hayato was brilliant and colorful, that left everyone in astonishment.

At the end of the show Takeshi made a comment about Hayato using fireworks and for once the violent teen didn't say anything back.

"75 points for not being dangerous enough," Reborn said.

"We're tied Hayato," Takeshi said while laughing.

"Shut it Takeshi-baka," Hayato growled as he took his seat again. "Fuuta-kun, why don't you go next?" Tsuna said as he probing the boy with one of his hands.

"Okay," Fuuta said as he got up and started ranking Reborn.

Reborn was please to know he was still the number one hit man and he was the most sadistic tutor. He was pleased enough that he gave Fuuta 90 points. Before Kyoya went back to lean against the wall.

"Great job Fuuta-kun," said Tsuna as Fuuta sat down next to his leg. Being embarrassed by the praise from Fuuta hid his read face in Tsuna pant leg.

"Mama how did Lambo do?" asked Lambo as he looked at Tsuna with sparkling eyes.

Tsuna laughed before he said that Lambo did a great job too. I-pin seeing the complement their Mama made to Fuuta and Lambo decided to go next to impress Mama.

I-pin did an amazing demonstration of her Gyoza-Kempo getting an 85 from Reborn, because she destroyed a vase on accident and hit Lambo with some books. Making it a little violent the way Reborn likes it.

As she was about to sit next to Tsuna's leg, he leaned over and gave her a hug and said she did great.

She was about to go into Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion but Tsuna's calming aura stopped it before she could start the count down.

As I-pin sat down Dino got up and gave a whip demonstration. He didn't think it as for when he started to impress Kyoya he attacked him the prefect wanting to bite to death the man who thought he could just demonstrate a skill in front of him. The little girl herbivore didn't count as she was still a child herbivore. Dino not expecting to be attacked wasn't able to block the prefect all the way and got a little injured.

Dino was about to block another blow when Tsuna called for Kyoya to stop. The prefect listened for he didn't want to upset Tsuna so he walked back to his spot leaning against the wall.

"Kyoya gets 95 points for injuring my former student, and Dino for getting injured you get zero," Reborn said making Dino go cry in a corner.

"Now my other stupid student you're next," Reborn said as he gave Hiro a look that said you better make it good.

"I got Reborn a coffee mug," Hiro said getting a sweat drop on their head as he pulled out a Reborn size coffee mug that said the World's Extreme Tutor on it in black while the rest of the mug was white.

"50 points," Reborn said, making Dino sad for he lost to one of his little brothers.

"That leaves Haru," Tsuna said as he looked at Haru, to see what she would give Reborn.

"I got Reborn an outfit and a gift card to a café that I bought coffee for him at," Haru said as she took out a suit that was white with red targets and gift card for a café.

"100 points," Reborn said as he took the suit thinking about the training he could do in it and the amount of coffee he could get with the gift card.

"WHAT? THAT EASY?" could be heard around the room.

"That's wonderful Haru-chan, you won," Tsuna said clasping his hands together.

"As the winner, you will be the second person to start eating after me," said Reborn as he rode on Tsuna's shoulder, while the boy ushered everyone to the kitchen to eat.

"I hope you like your cake Reborn. I know you don't like sweets so I made a coffee flavored cake with dark chocolate frosting," Tsuna said as he took out a cake for Reborn with one candle on top.

"Thank you Mama," Reborn said before blowing out his candle.

The rest of the evening was filled with voices and laughter and slowly people started to include Haru too. Who quickly hit it off with Bianchi and by the end of the night everyone looked like a family with no outcasts. It wasn't till after Kyoya left, who stayed for the food and because Tsuna asked him to come, that Hiro reminded everyone that Tsuna's birthday was tomorrow. Making everyone but Reborn and Takeshi shocked for they didn't know.

After that people left quickly so they could get a present for Tsuna. Which left Hiro, Reborn, Takeshi, and Tsuna left in the house. But Takeshi left a few minutes later so he could help his father close up shop and Hiro went to finish up his homework that he didn't get to do because of the party.

Leaving Tsuna cleaning up and Reborn sipping on an espresso while eating some cake every once and awhile.

"Mama, you're really devious. Inviting Haru here so she could get to know everyone and make some friends," commented Reborn hiding a grin behind his cup of espresso.

"Ah, Reborn you give me too much credit," Tsuna said as he finished up cleaning up in the comfortable silence that was between the two.

(::)(::)(::)

Since Tsuna wasn't turning an odd age number they didn't do a Vongola Style Present Opening, but everyone knew that they would never do that on Tsuna's birthday for the boy wouldn't be able to score everyone fairly, especially the kids.

So when Tsuna was opening his presents it was a normal event. At least as normal it could be for a group of Vongola people.

Tsunas presents consist of: Hiro giving him a small pink Taser for emergencies, Lambo _two_ pieces of grape candy, Fuuta ranking Tsuna as number one mother hen, for scariest person when angry (Reborn was ranked second) and he was the number one sky (he pretended he didn't understand this ranking when people started making comments), Kyoya gave him an orange scarf, Haru a hand sewn sky blue apron that had a lion cub on it, Dino a kitten outfit that made Tsuna look like a girl resulting in him getting beat down by Hiro and Reborn giving him a scary look that said he was in trouble later, I-pin a finger painted picture of her, Broccoli Monster, Fuuta, and Tsuna, Bianchi gave him a gift card to the grocery store, Reborn gave him a new set of kitchen knives that could double as a weapon but Tsuna silently promised himself to never use as such because he wanted to keep a good set of knives to cook meals for everyone (he would never forgive himself if he used knives he used as a weapon to cook a meal for any of his family or friends), and Hayato gave him a spiked bracelet that had a tracker in it; no one but Reborn and him knew that or so they thought. They didn't know that Tsuna could feel the cool chip in the band.

Takeshi brought lunch so that Tsuna didn't have to cook lunch or dinner and Hiro had made him breakfast in bed, which consist of a lot of Tuna Sushi make Tsuna pout as everyone joked he was a cannibal for eating his own kind. But the rest of lunch was very entertaining for everyone and it was another fun day.

After they ate lunch they were going to play some games, when they heard the front door open. All the experienced people were ready for an assassin for no one just walked into a house before knocking. But as the person walked into the kitchen were everyone was, only the people who had lived in Namimori all their live had knew who this woman was.

She had brown hair that looked greasy and brown eyes that gave you chills and were guarded. But on her lips was a smirk that was so haughty that you couldn't help but hate it. And their clothes looked like the person blindly put them on.

It was her aura that made all the experienced assassins stay in an attack ready position and when Hiro it was in a cold voice that made them all more edgy but what he said made them confused.

"What are you doing here Nana?"


	10. Surprise

**Penny: I did this in a day so it's short and also I took out a big scene that I was going to add but decided against. I added a poll for this story so vote on it. It will close sometime during the time the Varia show up but I will give a specific date when we get there. Also, my amazing friend WOLF looked this over for me again and I'm still sick so somethings might not make sense but if you pm or review I will clarify. Lastly I will be updating in the middle of January. **

* * *

_'What is she doing here?'_ Hiro thought as he slowly got in front of Tsuna.

"Now Hiro-kun, is that any way to talk to your mother?" Nana said in a sickly sweet voice that sent shivers up everyone's spine.

It took a minute for the people who never met Nana, to realize that she was Hiro's and Tsuna's mother. When they finally realized that they looked at the people who knew Nana to gauge their reactions. None of their reactions being anything positive, even Takeshi's.

"For disturbing the peace, I'll bite you to death," Kyoya said as he was about to attack Nana, but was stopped by a shaking hand on his arm.

"Not now, Kyoya-nii," Tsuna said softly with his bangs shadowing his eyes. Everyone could tell he was trying to hold in his tears as his whole body was shaking with the effort. Kyoya putting his tonfas away for he didn't want to upset Tsuna more then he already was.

"Still being so sweet _Tsunayoshi_," and with that everyone was on alert from the way she said Tsunayoshi, it was so wicked and scary.

"M-Nana, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked still keeping his bangs covering his eyes.

"Can't I come to say happy birthday, to one of my sons," Nana stated instead of asked, but Hiro answered anyways.

"Not when you don't have a son here."

"Now Hiro-kun, you shouldn't be so harsh to your mother," Nana replied.

"You are no mother of mine or Tuna's," Hiro bit back harshly.

"Nana, why are you really here?" asked Tsuna, wanting to get away from this Nana as soon as possible; he didn't need his intuition to tell him she was there for a dangerous reason and he wouldn't like the reason at all.

"Besides saying happy birthday, I need to talk to you two, alone-"

"No way, you will leave now," Hiro said interrupting Nana.

"Aniki, we should hear her out," said Tsuna softly, making Nana smirk and everyone look at him surprised.

"But, Tuna," Hiro began to say.

"No, Aniki, we need to do it someday, it might as well be today," Tsuna said, his intuition telling him Nana wouldn't stop till she got to talk with the two of them.

"Tuna-Fish, I don't think that is a good idea," Takeshi said worried about the brothers, especially Tsuna for he didn't know how to defend himself unlike Hiro. Hiro had been fighting Kyoya for years and has one more win then the prefect when you looked at wins and losses between the two. He has gotten stronger from the kid's training too; he needed no help. But Tsuna, he was sick and couldn't take stress and Nana was a huge stress to Tsuna. Also, Tsuna didn't have any fighting experiences that he knew of.

"We will be fine. Stay here and play some games, and we will be back soon," said Tsuna as he took Hiro by the hand with little protest from the blond, and started walking to the back yard, Nana following behind.

While the family of three was talking in the backyard everyone was told what Nana did when Tsuna first got sick and how she had been before and after that by Takeshi. By the end, everyone wanted to kill Nana even the people who already knew got more angrier at Nana then they already were; Tsuna didn't deserve what he got from Nana. While Reborn started to think about how he could find out what Nana was doing when she wasn't at the house.

It was a few minutes after Takeshi finished the explanation that the three came back inside; Tsuna with tear stains on his cheeks, Hiro with a glare at Nana and leaking a good amount of KI, while Nana was with a smirk that showed that she was satisfied about something.

"What did you do to Mama to make him cry?!" yelled Lambo when he saw Tsuna with tear stained cheeks. He got up from where he was seated at the table and ran at Nana, so he could hit her, I-pin right behind him wanting to get back at the mean lady.

Nana hearing a brat call Tsuna, Mama, pissed her off. When the cow brat was within reach she swung her leg back and was about to kick him and send him into the brat behind him, when her leg was caught by Hiro.

"_Leave woman_," Hiro said while in boss mode as Lambo tried to hit Nana's other leg so she would fall and with I-pin going to help him out, but both were caught by Tsuna and held in a hug before they could even touch Nana.

"It's fine, she just told us some things," Tsuna said trying to calm down Lambo and I-pin. While Hiro used Nana's leg to pull her out of the kitchen and push her towards the door, making her stumble in the process.

"Things we already knew and something we always expected from her," said Hiro elaborating Tsuna's words but not saying what she told them, as he walked back into the kitchen when he saw Nana get out of the house.

"Enough of this, let's just forget about her and enjoy the rest of the day," Tsuna said before anyone could ask what she told them.

No one protested as Tsuna gave them a pleading look and by the end of the day Nana was at the back of their minds for they were have fun celebrating Tsuna's birthday, all except Hiro.

That night Hiro was devising a plan for revenge on Nana, for she had made his Ototo cry which he wasn't going to accept nor her mistakes. She would get what's coming to her for all she has done; all her mistakes that she made and knew where wrong. But he had to make sure that Tsuna wouldn't know or be a part of it. His baby brother wouldn't be able to comprehend something like this; something like revenge.

(::)(::)(::)

_'Why did she have to do something like that?'_ thought Tsuna as he rested on the couch having gone all out doing his spring cleaning. Not like he didn't already keep the house clean but now everything sparkled with cleanness. He was home alone because everyone was out doing something, so they didn't get in Tsuna's way when he was in cleaning mode. All rationality was forgotten to Tsuna when he focused on cleaning.

Tsuna had been thinking about Nana ever since his birthday which was few months ago. He knew he was worrying Hiro because he had confronted Tsuna many times but Hiro didn't find out what was bothering him and Tsuna couldn't help it. This Nana was so different from the one he was use to and he really missed all the hugs and words she said. She may have been oblivious and naive but she was a great mother who cared about him and loved Iemitsu even though he was always gone. But now, this Nana didn't act sweet, or care about him not even Hiro or Iemitsu.

Tsuna had tried to find out what he could have done so that Nana would have been a great mother in this world too. But the more he thought about all the differences he had made he couldn't find the main turning point. He always noticed how she would be a little jealous of him but that wouldn't have affected her love for Iemitsu or being a mother to Hiro. So what really made her change?

He thought he could change her after parents day for that was when she started to make a lot of mistakes. He tried make her see what she was doing was wrong, but she went and did something that made it impossible for him to try and change her now. He wanted her back but he knew that she was lost to him, to Hiro, and to Iemitsu forever.

Thoughts of Nana started to change his thoughts of the other world, which always made Tsuna a little sad but also guilty. Sad that he couldn't be with the people he had so many adventures with and who have stood by him through all the mafia disasters. And guilty, because he loved this world more than his own; he didn't have to be Decimo for Vongola, and he knew that his brother would make a great boss. He might not be as benevolent as Tsuna, but he was a leader and he could deal with the dark side of the mafia. Something that Tsuna always had a hard time dealing with. All the people he knew where having better lives and they were different in mostly good ways.

Hayato finally called him by name, and now Hiro was doing something he never could in his younger years; he was already getting Hayato to not be so over protective and to stay calm instead of always exploding on someone. It wasn't like he got as far as Tsuna did with the other world Hayato, but that would change with the years to come and it wasn't till Hayato was older that Tsuna started to make a bigger difference.

Takeshi always had and would have Hiro as a friend. Also, he never pushed this Takeshi to the edge like he did for the other world Takeshi.

Ryohei, while not such a big part of the family yet, Tsuna knew that the boy would be just as an amazing sun guardian for Hiro as he was for him.

Kyoko, he knew had a crush on his brother but he didn't know what she would do when she found out that his brother didn't like her back. He feared for his brother. The Kyoko in his world could be dangerous when angered. Not in major dangerous but as a person who could annoy you and make some dangerous situations happen. Also, she would stay innocent unlike when he selfishly got her into the mafia. Now she could be a civilian and the closest she would get to the mafia is being the younger sister of Ryohei.

Dino, he was glad to say didn't act clumsy in front of him anymore. The same thing happened in his world but that was after the man fully accepted him as his little brother who he had to protect and that took some time. Before that he couldn't even stay on his feet most of the time unless he was with his men. But already he started doing it for other people besides Tsuna in this world. He wasn't rid of his clumsiness in front of other people besides Tsuna but he was way better.

Fuuta helped everyone just like in his world and Tsuna could see why his Nana loved having Fuuta around. The kid was a big help in the kitchen now that the amount of people coming over to eat have grown.

Haru was progressing faster in becoming a member of the mafia, which is a good thing. Since she would need to start learning earlier, but it was sad, that she wasn't going to be innocent for as long.

But Lambo and I-pin, constantly reminded him of the biggest difference between this world and his world. Mama. He was called Mama, Reborn always did it to get a little revenge on Tsuna for taking his guns and treating him like a kid but Tsuna was happy that the kids treated him like such and he was mentally old enough to be a parent. So he wasn't as annoyed with the name as some people would have been.

Reborn was so much nicer to Hiro. Hiro unlike Tsuna accepted his role and absorbed everything Reborn said and taught him while Tsuna had tried to run and screamed HIE all day. Reborn still was a sadistic tutor but not as much as he was for Tsuna.

Tsuna had developed good relationship with Reborn in the other world after he decided he would take up his role of Decimo. It must have taken a huge weight of the hit man for someone who kept refusing his role to finally accept it like Tsuna did; after Tsuna accepted his role as Decimo Reborn was nicer to him, not by much but still nicer. While Hiro accepting it once he was told made the relationship between Reborn and Hiro better than it had been for Tsuna. But now for Tsuna, he was comfortable with the hit man and it was calming, not one of them was being at the others mercy and he understood the hit man more making it so he knew his boundaries.

His relationship with Iemitsu was so much better in this world, but that was because he understood why he wasn't there and didn't hate the man. Tsuna was proud and happy to know that unlike most mafia members, his father stayed married and tried to get to his family as many times as possible in the other world and this world. Tsuna was happy that this time instead of acting like a brat and hating his father, he was thankful to him and made sure that he let Iemitsu know that as often as he could in the other world but now told this Iemitsu he loved him after all the phone calls the man had made; something Tsuna suspects the man would have done with him in the other world if he had wanted to listen to Iemitsu in the first place.

Differences; there was so many differences between this world and his world. But he still loved this world more than the other one. He wasn't going to stay out of the mafia like he wanted to but he wasn't going to have to be the boss for the most powerful mafia famiglia. Also, he was going to stay out of the mafia for a little longer this time but, he knew that he had to go back into that world even though he didn't want to.

Already he kept Hiro in line enough so he wouldn't be the main bad guy who would want to destroy the world but by coming to this world, he has made a new enemy for Vongola and for himself.

To go against this enemy he knew that he would have to get stronger then he was in the last world. But he couldn't train like he used to. Stress was something his body couldn't take in this world and because of that he knew he couldn't be the main person to fight. All this showed him that _that_ man was really a genius by making his body this way.

He still wouldn't change what he agreed to do with that man or Byakuran. But he was going to only participate in a few fights and they would be far in between. Also, he need for his brother and his guardians to be ready and to do that, he had to let them do all the fighting and get experience. That didn't mean he wouldn't help out when he could.

Tsuna sighed, for thinking about his old world only left him sad, as he could never go back to his world because it was…

"TUNA~CHAN~!" yelled a happy voice.

Tsuna bolted up on the couch and ran towards the door. There was only one person in all the dimensions that would call him like that.

"Byakuran!" yelled Tsuna as he tackled the boy to the ground once the door was opened.

"Tuna-chan, c-c-can't bre-ath," said Byakuran as he was hugged/strangled by Tsuna, trying to breath but wasn't getting any air into his lungs.

Tsuna loosened the hug a little so the boy could breathe but he still hugged him tight and had his face buried into his shirt, clutching the back of his shirt like it was a life line.

Byakuran let Tsuna stay in this position for what seemed like forever. The boy had been alone for ten years and he only talked with someone who knew his situation once and he wasn't really someone who could understand Tsuna. He didn't even mind that his shirt was beginning to feel like he went swimming. He just let Tsuna let it out.

Even when Tsuna stopped crying he didn't stop hugging Byakuran or move an inch. Once Byakuran thought that it was time to move he started to stand up keeping Tsuna in his arms.

"Tuna-chan, let's go for a walk and chat," Byakuran said holding Tsuna by the hand as he started to pull him towards the sidewalk but Tsuna stopped him.

"I'm going to leave Aniki a note saying I'll be back soon," Tsuna said as he ran into the house to write the note and placed it on the kitchen table before he pulled his shoes on and joined Byakuran in record time.

"Now we can go," Tsuna said as he joined his arm with Byakuran's.

The two walked to a park and walked around the lake, both enjoying each others presence.

Byakuran was the one who broke silence.

"Tuna-chan, I heard about the Vindice having a break out."

"I knew he would get out soon," said Tsuna with a small smile as he thought about his past mist guardian.

"What are you planning to do about him?"

"I need him to fight Aniki so he gets the experience and Mukuro needs to see a good part of the mafia. Also, you know that guy is watching and with this body I can't do anything yet."

"You shouldn't be doing anything with this body. You already push it beyond its limit."

"Even in another world I still kept my high tolerance to pain."

"I know that's not the only thing you kept from the other world," said Byakuran.

"Yes but I can't use the rest except my intuition because of this body. I'm not going to be a part of Vongola, but I will help the people who will need it, especially when the war starts."

"Tuna-chan, you don't have to think that far ahead. Right now we are enjoying this peace before little Mist-chan comes here."

"Yeah, but, after him it will all move so fast till finally the enemies will let their true colors shine. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't prepare for when it starts."

"This is unusual of you; to try and prepare for something that is so far away when you have other enemies coming before them."

"They are the ones that will be the most destructive. Instead of just affecting us they will affect the entire mafia world and a good portion of the civilian world. Preparations need to be made so that we can stop most of the destruction that will come."

"Tsuna," Byakuran said in a rarely seen serious tone, "you aren't the person who will be dealing with the enemy, that's up to Hiro and the Vongola."

"I will help them as much as I can; they are my family and my friends. Even if I am no longer their sky I don't want to see them bloody their hands… unlike my guardians did. They are more prepared but they don't know the enemy like we do."

"… You've become attached to them all, just like your original family. Haven't you?"

"Yes."

After that there was a short silence before they made small talk never once mentioning the mafia. By the time they started walking back to Tsuna's house the sun was starting to set.

"I better go before Aniki gets worried about me," said Tsuna reluctantly for he wanted to stay with Byakuran longer.

"I'll see you as soon as I can, but I have to get the Millefiore started so it will be ready to help you when they make their move," Byakuran said sadly since he won't see his friend that he has known longer than anyone else for a while.

"I wish you luck," said Tsuna as he started to head up the sidewalk on his street while a limo came up behind Byakuran to take him to the secret base he made in Japan based off what Tsuna had did in his world.

"Tuna-chan," said Byakuran getting Tsuna's attention, "try to stay safe."

"Don't I always?"

"You could try harder to stay safe, but this would probably help you do that," Byakuran said as he threw Tsuna an A-ranked sky ring and an orange box weapon, that looked exactly like his did except it didn't have all the dents and scratches that his had acquired in his old world.

"You already have Shoichi working for you?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup, he already made everyone a box weapon for Hiro and his guardians too."

"What is Aniki getting?"

"That's a surprise."

Tsuna just laughed before he promised he would try harder to then he usually did to stay out of trouble and thanks him for the ring and for Natsu. Even though this Natsu isn't his he still will love this one just as much as the other one, already he was thinking about when he would open the box and how to keep it a secret from everyone.

With that Tsuna went home ready to make his family a late dinner, as he knew that they didn't eat unless he cooked, because they couldn't cook anything themselves.

But when Tsuna walked he had his back straight and looked like he was ready for anything, eyes the same determination in them when he first woke up from his first collapse.

Everyone noticed when he walked in that he was different; for once he wasn't having that sad vibe he gave off after Nana visited. When they saw his eyes they knew that they had nothing to worry about for their Tsuna was back and stronger than ever. Ready to protect them all with everything he had but they didn't know that or what was coming up.

* * *

**Penny: Vote on the poll.**


End file.
